


Натыкаясь на стены

by ByzIna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:26:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByzIna/pseuds/ByzIna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если ликантропный тест в твои сладкие шестнадцать был абсолютно отрицательный, а о толерантности к трем полам не может быть и речи. Правда это было только осенью, а вот весной ты неожиданно оказываешься в лесу и ты омега...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Сзади послышалось тяжелое дыхание, и хруст веток стал еще более слышимый. Стайлз мученически вздохнул и немного замедлил ход, давай возможность Скотту воспользоваться ингалятором.  
\- Как ты, бро? – спросил он. И в голосе слышалась неподдельная забота и тревога. – Потерпи еще немного, мы почти на месте. – Договорил Стайлз продолжая идти в куда более медленном темпе чем раньше.  
\- Все нормально, Стайлз, правда. – Через мгновение заговорил Скотт, его все еще смущала забота лучшего друга, хотя теперь он научился ее принимать, а не злится в ответ.  
Через несколько минут мальчишки пришли на обрыв, с которого хорошо просматривался весь город, и Скотт с облегчением сбросил школьный рюкзак и привалился к валуну.  
\- Черт, Стайлз, когда ты наконец-то получишь права, твой отец шериф?  
\- Поверь Скотти, если бы мог он бы никогда мне не доверил бы даже велосипед, но закон неумолим, и раз у меня только СДВГ, то через три месяца я смогу, наконец-то легально кататься на своей детке. И что с твоими правами? – спросил он в ответ.  
\- Я получил удостоверение еще неделю назад, но мне не светит машина. Мама не потянет такой подарок на мои сладкие шестнадцать. Зато тест оказался бета-толерантный.  
\- Чуваак…– протянул Стайлз. Скотти жил с мамой без отца, и финансовые трудности были неминуемы, только вот примирится с этим, бывало сложно.  
\- Ой, да перестань, мама говорит, что главное, что мы здоровы. – Пожимает плечами Скотт. Он как то проще относится к финансовой стороне вопроса. Нет, так нет.  
\- Ага, мой отец тоже все время про это повторяет, хотя его врача очень беспокоит количество холестерина в крови, после маминой смерти отец сильно сдал.– Пожаловался на отца Стайлз. - И да поздравляю, ты не стал невестой, для какого ни будь, лохматого и одержимого лунным календарем.  
Ребята немного помолчали, каждый из них переживал свою «большую» трагедию, только в компании пусть и такой молчаливой это было легче.  
\- А давай на выходные завалимся ко мне и устроим ночь звездных войн? – оживился Стайлз. Он не умел долго унывать или грустить.  
\- Не в выходные не могу, мама добилась аудиенции в совет ликанов и в эти выходные мне придется изображать из себя более умного и ценного чем я есть.  
\- Зачем изображать, Скотт, да ты же просто… Ты же… – засуетился Стайлз, и все не мог подобрать слова. В этом виноват СДВГ…  
\- Вот-вот, и я о том же – невесело усмехнулся Скотт – оценки у меня стабильно С, иногда если ты поможешь то и В бывает, спортом не занимаюсь, в драм кружке или скаутом замечен не был.  
\- Забей, они обязательно решат положительно! Это же ты! Понимаешь чувак, у тебя и спорт и скауты все впереди, да и учится ликанам проще, все эти бонусы типа супер слуха и супер нюха….  
\- Стоп, стоп, стоп! – всполошился Скотт. Он с детства науськанный своей мексиканской бабкой никогда не загадывал наперед. Боялся сглазить, или спугнуть удачу. Всегда по-разному, но что к чему Стайлз до сих пор не запомнил. - Я еще даже на знакомстве не был а ты уже обсуждаешь мои способности. Если они откажут?  
В этом весь Маккол. Стайлзу оставалось только вздохнуть попечальнее. Скотт при всей своей социальной неуклюжести, не то что бы Стайлз от него сильно отставал, но все же, был очень милым. Настолько милым, что даже отец Стайлза, шериф всегда сравнивал его со щенками спаниеля.  
\- Не откажут. Поверь тебе сложно отказать. – Авторитетно заявил Стайлз, улыбаясь словно чеширский кот.  
Маккол только задумчиво пожал плечами. На самом деле Мелисса переживала об этой встрече гораздо больше него самого. Скотта намного сильнее беспокоила именно она, и то как мама воспримет возможный отказ.  
\- Все равно это будет не раньше чем в сентябре. – Покивав для уверенности ответил парень, замахиваясь небольшим камешком в сторону огней вечернего города. Скоро нужно будет возвращаться домой, что бы не попасть под домашний арест. Комендантский час вам не шутки.  
\- Ок, тогда обмоем мои права и твой новый статус. – Все так же веселился Стайлз. Теплый ветер трепал его красную, в мелкую клетку рабашку, приоткрывая слишком тщедушное для пятнадцатилетнего пацана тела. - Ну и отсутствие астмы заодно.  
Он говорил с такой уверенностью, что Скотту и самому начало казаться, что его посвящение в ликаны уже решенное дело. Остальсь только заявится к ним в логово и потребовать свое.  
\- Стайлз! – С улыбкой протянул Скотт. Он на мгновение представил, что действительно так поступает, и уже воочию видел как вытягивается от удивления лицо Талии Хейл и ее мужа, и тех старикашек которые Все решают в Бейкон Хилсс.  
\- Не сомневайся в себе, мой юный падаван! – напустив на себя отрешенный вид, и сгорбившись пропел Стилински.  
\- Стайлз! – теперь же с укором произнес Скотт. Он в отличии от своего друга такой страсти к межгалактической эпопее не питал.  
\- Все-все! Я же не знал что ты такой ненавистник звездных войн. – Поднимая руки в знак сдачи зачастил он.  
\- Я люблю звездные войны, но не могу смотреть их каждый месяц! И не могу слушать тебя в роли Йоды. Как Стайлз Стилински ты мне нравишся гораздо больше. – Уже в который раз попытался донести до друга эту простую истину Скотт.  
\- Тогда бетмен? – С надеждой исправился Стайлз  
Скотт с немым укором, несправедливо обиженного щенка спаниеля воззрился на Стайлза, мысленно умоляя его прекратить.  
\- Супермен или тайны Смолвиля? – Не сдавался Стайлз, ведь еще его мама говорила «Стучите и Вам откроют». В интерпретации Стайлза оно конечно звучало как «Стучите пока Вам не откроют». Но Это мелочи жизни. Главное такой подход обычно срабатывает просто на ура.  
\- Не заставляй меня скачивать Санта Барбару Скотт, мы же не пересмотрим ее за оставшиеся каникулы! – Киноманская натура Стайлза конечно была бы не против, засесть зачем-нибудь таким длинным, но время оставшееся до школы диктовало свои правила. И на Санта Барбару времени не оставалось.  
\- Господи, Стайлз, зачем тебе все это? – В который раз удивился Скотт. В его понимании хорошо проведенный вечер это вечер с конра страйком по сетке или может побегать в линейке. Та даже позаниматься на домашнем турнике и покидать мяч в корзину с бельем, представляя себя крутым игроком в лакросс. А вот сериалы, в которых зависал Стайлз он решительно не понимал. По крайней мере пересматривать их по несколько раз в год. Посмотрели разок и хватит.  
\- Я гик! – С видимым удовольствием признался Стайлз. Видимо это его наболевшая тема.  
\- А когда ты будешь сдавать тест на толерантность?  
Скотт сменил тему, не имея в голове ничего дурного, просто его жгло любопытство. Ведь в этом году было много бета толерантных, но ни одного альфы или омеги, а может Скотт просто о них не слышал.  
\- В тебе столько же такта, сколько грации в быке, что влез в посудную лавку. – Выпятил губу Стайлз, всем своим видом показывая насколько он обидился на друга.  
\- Неужели бесстрашный Стайлз боится? – поддел его Скотт.  
\- Бесстрашный Стайлз не боится, просто вдруг тест покажет, что я стану мега крутым альфой и мне придется записаться в команду по плаванью, что бы сместить Уитмора с места капитана? – Тут же зафырчал, словно старая кофе машина Стайлз.  
О да, Джексон Уитмор это тема номер один. Пусть они со Стайлзом прекрасно относились к цветным, голубым и престарелым но Джексон Уитмор самим своим существованием заставлял их пересматривать свои толерантные и либеральные позиции.  
Парни рассмеялись, и напряжение немного спало.  
\- А если серьезно? – спросил Скотт, вспоминая о последних сутках перед тестом. Его тогда словно припадочного трусило, а печень, почки и легкие время от времен пытались поменяться местами. По крайней мере так казалось самому Скотту.  
\- Я просто ничего не хочу знать. – Пожал плечами Стайлз, и зябко провел руками по плечам. - Типа я нормальный, и можно притворяться, что всех этих альфа бета и омега не существует.  
Они немного помолчали, прислушиваясь к треску цикад и пению птиц, что летали здесь неподалеку, ловя мошкару.  
\- Я же путаюсь, что есть что. Пол и статус. И если я подойду, меня же убьют, не отходя от кассы за то, что все перепутал. – Пояснил Стайлз. Он прекрасно понимал насколько тяжело вписывался в рамки любых человеческих социальных групп. С ликанами похоже должно быть еще хуже. Они ведь просто на просто зациклены на своих, только им понятных правилах.  
\- Ей! Ты кто такой и что ты сделал со Стайлзом? – Потытался хоть как то разрядить ситуацию Маккол. - Взбодрись.  
\- Меня выкрали инопланетяне, что бы ставить опыты, а с тобой говорит гуманоидноподобная версия Р2Д2. И за то что ты раскрыл мой секрет я должен убить тебя. – С максимально серьезным лицом прогоуорил Стайлз, только в глазах его плясали черти.  
\- Не, звездные войны не катят. – Отмахнулся Скотт. - Мог бы придумать другое имя.  
\- Ничего в голову не лезет. Понимаешь, вот Уитмор, он сдал тест и стал потенциальным альфой, и потому в семнадцать его обратят. Да и он сам этого хочет. А я? – Пустился Стилински в объяснения.  
\- И что ты?  
\- А то, Скотт, что с моим везением я стану первой омегой которая не сможет найти себе в пару какую ни будь альфу с длинными ногами. Меня завалит какой-то престарелый и без чувства юмора мудак, а я буду в восторге от этого. – С таким лицом будто ему уже нужно ложиться в кровать со старым мудаком произнес Стайлз.  
\- Гадские перспективы. – Немного подумав согласился Скотт. – Но чего ты сразу за омегу то вцепился, а вдруг ты будешь альфа толерантен, ну или что более вероятно бета?  
\- И не говори, перспективка так себе, но с моим то счастьем я и в девчонку если перекинусь то не слишком удивлюсь. – Пожал парень плечами. То что катастрофически не везло в личной жизни знали все в Бейкон Хилсс. Взять хотя бы Лидию.  
\- А еще как вариант я втюхаюсь в какого-нибудь занятого альфу а его омега в порыве ревности оторвет мне башку и подкинет ее на порог отцу. – Продолжил красочно описывать свои будущие страдания.  
\- Невесело получается. – Согласился Скотт. Он почему-то представил себя на месте шафера Стайлза у него свадьбе. Правда Стайлз был в свадебном платье, а стоящий рядом жених похож на старого мистера Перкиса. Только с большими усами. Как у моржа.  
\- Это еще, что. – Воображаемый Стайлз вдруг откинул фату и пошло нарисованным ртом заговорил - Понимаешь, и той омеге ведь ничего не будет. Она омега я омега, она пара какому ни будь альфачу, а я пытаюсь его увести. Все мы вне человеческого закона. А у ликанов омега в паре прав что ни говори. Если только альфа не заступится за второго омегу, и не докажет что они там, ну не знаю, любовь у них неземная, а первый может котиться лесом за огромные отступные. А еще девчонки омеги они крутые, ты посмотри на них, Кора или Лора Хейлы. Это же чистый восторг! – Вдруг стал истекать патокой Стайлз. Что ни говори а девушки ему нравились.  
\- И что с того? – Сам Скотт Хейлов побаивался. Особенно зная что именно от них зависит получит ли он укус или нет.  
\- А Айзека видел?  
\- Ага. – Согласился Скотт. Лейхи – один из их однокласников и на химии они даже сидят по соседству. Иначе можно было и не заметить. Очень тихий.  
\- Он омега. – Вдруг огорошил его новостью Стайлз.  
\- Ч-черт! – Скотт вдруг посмотрел на ситуацию совершенно другими глазами. Вот уж точно где долго думать не будут. Каким бы ни был этот Айзек его обратят. А если он будет полнейшим психом тогда просто его альфа будет отвечать за его поступки.  
\- Вот именно. Его недавно внесли в базу как омега толерантного. – Задумчиво протянул Стайлз.  
\- Во дела, а я то думал чего он такой… - Скотт замахал руками словно мельница, пытаясь передать, то каким был по его мнению Лейхи. А Стайлз только задумчиво кивал.  
\- Одно хорошо, теперь мистер Лейхи перестанет так часто и сильно бить его, а когда тот станет омегой, побои вообще должны будут прекратиться.  
\- Так это правда? – Скотт удивился. Насилие в семье всегда удивляло его, а когда это происходило с кем-то на подобии Айзека….  
\- Ага, отца это так выводит из себя. – Подтвердил Стайлз. - Сам Айзек никогда не признается, а соседям видимо все равно, даже если мистер Лейхи убьет его прямо у них на глазах. А без заявления свидетелей или самого Айзека отец не может даже в дом к ним попасть.  
\- Хреново. – Все так же ошарашено произнес Скотт. Айзек, высокий блондинистый и очень нескладный как левретка Лейхи часто ходил с синяками и ссадинами, только Скотт верил, что они получены из-за неуклюжести или невнимательности. Похоже зря.  
\- И не говори.  
Стайлз вздыхал с каждой минутой все печальнее. Работа отца иногда приносила слишком много тревог.  
\- Хотя Айзек милашка. – Не отрывая взгляда от горевших багрянцем заката крыш проговорил Стилински.  
\- Фу! Стайлз! Прекрати это! – Чуть ли не отплевываясь потребовал Скотт. Пусть он был не против Денни. Хотя кто в здравом уме будет иметь что-то против милашки Денни, но у всего есть свои пределы.  
\- А то что? – Хитро заулыбался Стайлз, хотя на самом деле не собирался продолжать эту тему.  
\- Ты увидишь мой обед, и мамой клянусь, я покажу его твоим новым кедам. – С максимально честным взглядом предупредил его Скотт.  
\- Эй! Чувак это конверсы я отдал за них пятьдесят баксов! – Не на шутку всполошился Стайлз. За свою обувку он мог душу продать.  
\- О, про баксы, - внезапно, но очень неподдельно обрадовался Скотт, чем вызвал у Стайлза приступ любопытства. - Мама наконец-то подписала разрешение на подработку! Так что первую мою зарплату мы спустим на поход в мол. – Торжественно объявил Маккол.  
\- Ух ты! Скотти, поздравляю! Теперь ты стал взрослым! – Похлопал друга по спине Стайлз. - А Мелисса святая женщина, передашь ей что я ее люблю?  
\- После того как ты буквально проглотил все энчиладос и добровольно убирал на кухне после обеда? – Переспросил Скотт, для которого действия друга стали тогда откровением, не меньшим нежели явление мессии народу.  
\- Твоя мать бог кулинарии, поверь я могу воздвигнуть ей памятник на этой почве! – едва не закатывая глаза от восторга зачастил Стайлз. - Просто позволить тебе спустить свою первую зарплату на меня! Это такой героизм!  
\- ЭЙ! Не на тебя, а на развлечения! – Вдруг запротестовал Скотт. Любой намек на гомосексуальность относительно его драгоценной персоны, чудодейственно испарял у Скотта его и так не слишком шикарное чувство юмора.  
\- А я думал, что у нас свидание! – Стайлз зная особенность характера своего бро продолжал глумиться над всем, что было для того свято. Чем не хуже какого ни будь заклинателя змей вызвал такое печально-недоуменное выражение лица, что на мгновение ему стало стыдно.  
\- …. - Скотт открывал и закрывал рот в поисках подходящих слов и не находил их, а от того был похож на выброшенную из воды рыбину.  
\- Успокойся, я же пошутил! Не нужно воспринимать все так серьезно! А куда работать подашься. Исключая мойку машин? – Словно и не было этого хождения по краю пропасти, за которой кончалось терпения Скотта поинтересовался Стайлз.  
\- У Дитона. – Еще не совсем отойдя от потрясения из-за заигрываний лучшего друга ответил Скотт.  
\- У Дитона? Мммм он же лечит ликанов?  
\- Ага еще у него есть ветеринарная клиника, ликаны болеют весьма редко, если вообще болеют. – Пояснил Скотт.  
\- Круто, теперь ты будешь убирать лотки за кошками и вычесывать у них блохи. – С видом умудренного опытом старца отозвался Стайлз, я вно копирую кого-то из взрослых.  
\- Деньги не пахнут. – Все так же отрешенно отозвался Маккол. Его сейчас больше беспокоили надвигающиеся сумерки. Нужно ведь еще успеть домой. Потому что иначе не видать ему подработки как хороших оценок от Харриса.  
\- Это потому что у тебя их пока нет. И поверь Скотт от твоей зарплаты здоровски будет разить кошками. – Все так же авторитетно заявил Стайлз, и от этого заявления Скотт почувствовал здоровскую потребность проучить мелкого гаденыша, что по ошибке называется его другом.  
\- Наверное стоит потратить свою воняющую кошками зарплату как то по-другому…. – Сказал Скотт, поднял портфель и собираясь уходить с обрыва.  
\- Все, все, все! Молчу! Мы же пойдем в мол?  
Стайлз тут же собрал свои разбросанные по поляне вещи, откуда столько их тут взялось и словно обезьянка запрыгал вокруг серьезного Скотта.  
\- Только ни слова больше о кошках. – Без намека на улыбку произнес Маккол. Он был настроен хорошо исполнять свою работу, поскольку это было одним из требований Мелиссы, при подписании разрешения.  
\- Все, все я молчу, и даже не мигаю об этом слове! Я буду нем как рыба. – Клятвенно пообещал Стайлз, и на манер диснеевских греческих богов чиркнул крест себе на плече. Вот у кого детство даже не думало кончаться.  
И уже намного позднее, ложась в постель и засыпая Скотт подумал, какая же все-таки омега Стайлз. А на утро от этой мысли не осталось и следа.


	2. Chapter 2

В доме Хейлов за много времени стояла непривычная тишина. Дети были в школе а всем остальным альфа придумала сотню мелких поручений и только трое человек спорили с попеременным успехом в кабинете главы дома.  
Обстановка в самом кабинете напоминала о временах гражданской войны, прочем как весь дом, и в обычное время здесь было приятно развалиться с бокалом коньяка и поразмышлять о жизни.  
Правда Талия Хейл в отличие от своего брата совершенно так не делала.  
\- Талия все же, что бы ты не говорила, но мы не можем помешать охотникам приехать в этот город. Ты же сама знаешь что, там где есть совет ликанов обязательно должны быть и охотники. Это постановление правительства, мы совсем никак не можем повлиять. Только спровоцировать зачистки. – Уже в который раз повторил мужчина, в отчаянном жесте проводя рукой по волосам. Временами зацикленность его сестры его жутко раздражала, но сущность беты в присутствии своего альфы только сверкала глазами выражая всю степень раздражения.  
\- Да Питер я знаю, но только не Джерард. – В который раз повторила Талия, все так же нарезая круги по старому кабинету.  
\- Дорогая! – Еще один оборотень метнулся к женщине и ласково поймал ее за руку. Он мгновение смотрел ей в глаза, а потом отступил.  
\- Ричард! Я против того что бы Джерард и Кейт были в городе! – С таким пронзительным отчаянием проговорила она, что Питеру и Ричарду захотелось поежиться. Хоть она и была их альфой для них она была еще и их женщиной.  
\- Сестра, поверь никто из ликанов в здравом уме не хочет быть возле этих двоих но у нас нет выхода. И объявлять войну или вендетту тоже. – Пожал плечами Питер. Он устал уже выискивать веские доказательства.  
\- Я понимаю. – Просто ответила та, и со стоном опустилась в кресло за столом. Перед ней лежала бумага с гербом главного управления по связям с существами из пентагона. А это значит, что дело пахнет жареным.  
\- Талия, солнце мое, Дерек и мой сын тоже, но что было то было, кроме того он сам попался в сети этой охотницы. Мы ведь все предупреждали его. – Попытался достучаться до жены Ричард, его глаза так же как и у Питера время от времени вспыхивали синими огнями.  
\- Да сестра все должны платить за свою глупость, и это счета Дерека, нравится тебе это или нет. – Питер немного расслабился и поблагодарил всех волчьих богов что его сестра совершенно не похожа на бешеную суку Кали, а была хорошей альфой. – Оборотень который не совершает ошибок или не учится на них это мертвый оборотень.  
\- Питер я все понимаю, но мне тяжело смирится с этим. – Талия устало потерла глаза и уставилась в потолок. В ее семье еще не знали об этом письме. Да и в городе тоже. Но долго ли до того как Дюк или Кали и Эннис узнают обо всем. И тогда будут проблемы. Серьезные проблемы.  
\- Я бы не хотел что бы ты показывала это. Поверь Дюк только и ждет от тебя слабины. Не давай ему повода.  
Снова вставил свою реплику Питер, хоть он и говорил очевидные вещи, а за это Кора звала его кеп, но хоть кто-то должен был говорить все вслух. Талия была жутко благодарна брату за такое отношение.  
\- Я поняла, Питер, спасибо.  
\- Тогда я пошел, Малия просила свозить ее в магазин. – Бета улыбался, так словно всего этого неприятного сюрприза а затем и тяжелого разговора не было. Еще Мгновение и Талия с Ричардом остались наедине.  
\- Талия, дорогая, - Ричард подошел к жене и осторожно присел на угол рабочего стола. - Питер прав, не следует тебе показывать что ситуация с Кейт все еще задевает тебя. Глава совета не может смешивать личное с политикой.  
Он ласково заправил несколько вьющихся прядей за ухо и погладил ее по щеке. Талия только улыбнулась.  
\- Господи Рич, если бы все было так просто, мы ведь тогда еле обошлись без последствий. – Устало согласилась женщина, на мгновение ее глаза сверкнули алым, показывая насколько в действительности эта ситуация ее тревожит намного больше чем письмо из пентагона. – Я просто не могу просто так отпустить эту ситуацию. Если бы она угрожала нам или просто ликанам, но детям. Дереку было всего шестнадцать.  
Талия с силой сжала пальцы на подлокотниках кресла и старое дерево ощутимо затрещало, жалуясь на свою такую непростую судьбу.  
\- Понимаю, но что-то нужно делать.  
Мужчина тоже перебывал на грани бета-релиза, но старался мыслить трезво.  
\- Я знаю. – Талия кивнула, - и думаю об этом все время как стало известно. И не могу найти лазейку.  
\- А что если ты встретишься с Арджентами на нейтральной территории? – Предложи Ричард. - Посмотришь кто сейчас глава семьи и попробуешь выдвинуть наши условия?  
\- А это сработает? – С долей иронии спросила она, но под прямым взглядом мужа вздохнув прошептала:  
\- Да, прости, ты прав. Нужно хотя бы попытаться.  
Мужчина кивнул.  
\- Хуже все равно не будет. Пойми, если Крис женился на нормальной женщине…  
\- Господи, Рич, ты себя слышишь? В семье Арджент нормальные не приживаются, а они женаты уже восемнадцать лет.  
\- И что? Крис даром что ли сбежал из дома едва ему исполнилось семнадцать? – Не сдавался Ричард. Ему нужно было убедить Талию что все будет хорошо, а если для этого приходилось только убеждать ее в том, что бы она продолжала искать варианты, так он согласен подбрасывать ей самые невероятные идеи которые только придут в голову.  
\- Ты вспомни как бесился Джерард когда вести о женитьбе сына дошли в Бейкон Хилсс. – Они синхронно заулыбались предаваясь маленьким радостям оборотней, вроде воспоминания о том, как противный старик метался по всем городским властям в том числе и к ним с воплями о том, что это свадьба незаконна, и Криса нужно вернуть обратно в лоно семьи.  
\- Так что его жена это темная лошадка и на этом можно сыграть. – Подводя итоги заключил мужчина поднимаясь со стола. Что бы не писали в дамских романах которыми зачитывается Талия а втихаря от самой Талии и Кора, стол не самое удобное место не только любовных игрищ, но и для простого сидения.  
\- Ричард, это не игра в покер. – Улыбнулась Талия тоже поднимаясь с кресла.  
\- Почему нельзя относиться к этому как к игре в покер? – В глазах мужа Талия рассмотрела озорные огоньки. - Просто разыграй карты что у тебя на руках. Ведь никогда не знаешь точно блефует твой оппонент или на руках у него стоящие карты.  
Теперь Ричард улыбался на весь рот и был дико привлекательным со своими светлыми глазами и немного неправильным прикусом, за что в колледже его дразнили веркроликом.  
\- Я говорила что люблю тебя? – Так же широко улыбнулась Талия, сейчас она опять чувствовала себя семнадцатилетней девчонкой.  
\- Сегодня уже дважды.  
\- Так вот Ричард Хейл, я тожественно заявляю, что ты самый потрясающий мужчина и оборотень на этой земле!  
Сказала она и засмеялась, потому что муж подхватил ее на руки и закружил по комнате.  
\- И ты потрясающая женщина Талия. Я тоже тебя люблю. – Ответил он как и тогда, много лет назад.  
Они стояли и целовались и все было как в первый раз. Только на этот раз вокруг был не полный стадион школьников празднующих победу своей команды в чужом городе, а домашний кабинет и тишину вокруг разбавляли теперь не крики студентов, а мерный ход столетних часов.  
\- И ты не жалеешь что взял мою фамилию? – В который раз спросила Талия.  
\- Ни на секунду. Я горд что стал Хейлом. – В который раз с улыбкой ответил Ричард.  
\- Твои родители были против. – Пожала плечами альфа.  
\- С рождением Лоры они поменяли свое мнение. Они ведь и против обращения протестовали. Но я счастлив теперь, и они меня поняли.  
Сколько бы Талия не спрашивала об этом его ответ оставался неизменным. Если его женщине все так же хотелось подтверждения в его любви он будет подтверждать ее раз за разом.  
\- Я счастлива. Я самая счастливая женщина в мире.  
В холле послышался топот ног и звонкий голос Коры на весь дом оповестил что:  
\- Фууу! Мам ну сколько можно уже! – И даже родители слышали в голосе младшей дочери смущение, тщательно маскируемое под брезгливость.  
\- Кора, подслушивать нехорошо! – Отреагировал Ричард, поглаживая по волосам посмеивающуюся жену.  
\- Да вас ведь дом слышал. – Снова начала возмущаться Кора, а Лора которая тоже вернулась домой начала подражая Коре стучать на Дерека. Впрочем это было ее любимым занятием лет с восьми.  
\- Дерека сейчас стошнит!  
\- Лора! – Укор Дерека вышел мягким и немного усталым. Видно что у еще одного Хейла день не слишком задался.  
В гостиной Хейлов теперь ничего не напоминало о благополучии этой семьи. Наоборот казалось что в дом пробрались воришки любители или маленькая златовласка, что съела весь медвежий ужин и умудрилась всего за вечер поспать во всех кроватях.  
Но на самом деле в бардаке были повинны всего лишь самые младшие из Хейлов. Разбросанные подушки лежали на совести Малии, что предпочитала раскладываться на полу. Документы и сводки, что пестрели различными маркерными пометками всеми цветами радуги принадлежали Лоре, а Кора отвечала за крошки от чипсов и шоколадного печенья. Один Дерек отличался от своих сестер однотонной одеждой и простом инертном валянии на диване. Без еды и дополнительной литературы.  
\- Мама и папа не возьмут нас с собой! – в который раз громко, в эфир пожаловалась Кора. Ей хотелось уже прям сейчас стать взрослой и что бы с ней обязательно считались.  
\- А тебе это нужно? – Меланхолично пожал плечами Дерек. Его настроение упало ниже ватерлинии как только он услышал что родители и Питер едут на встречу с Арджентами.  
\- А тебе это неинтересно? – удивилась Кора. Она не понимала такого равнодушия Дерека. Малия тоже, но предпочитала не комментировать.  
\- Кора и Малия, то что родители не будут брать вас с собой логично и разумно. – Ответила Лора, которая словно читала мысли родственниц. - Насмотритесь еще на охотников. Поверьте ничего хорошего от них ждать не приходится,- Лора поморщилась. В отличие от Коры, она хорошо понимала и настроение Дерека и нежелание родителей светить своими щенками перед потенциальными противниками. Все-таки ничто материнское ей не чуждо.  
\- Кроме того судя по слухам их дочь будет учиться на вашей параллели.  
\- Жаль что у нас нет еще одного мальчика, а то представьте себе: История повторяется! Оборотень полюбивший охотницу и она пытается убить всю его семью! – Ехидно заулыбалась Малия сверкнув голубыми глазами внутреннего зверя, на что Лора и Дерек синхронно вскинулись и рыком прижали к полу Малию. Кора только и хлопала глазами. Она знала о скандале с Арджентами, но совершенно не интересовалась его причинами.  
\- Малия это не смешно и тебе повезло, что никого из взрослых нет дома. – Спокойно не смотря на все внутренне бешенство, ответила Лора, потому что Дереку ответить мешал полный набор клыков, с которых едва не капала слюна от бешенства.  
\- Отец ничего мне не скажет. – Немного самоуверенно отозвалась Малия, все-таки Питера она знает не так давно.  
\- Поверь, то что ты внезапно обретенная дочь от женщины от которой Питер был в восторге, не уменьшит его недовольство. Питер хоть и не говорит, но Дер-Дер его любимчик. – Пошло поиграв бровями Сказала Лора, на что Дерек мученически закатил глаза и сбежал от сестер в гараж.  
\- Фу! – Запротестовала Кора, она была в том возрасте, когда все подростки отрицают любые милости и проявления чувств, а сами плачут от восторга если «мимими!»  
\- Кора! – С укором посмотрела на нее старшая сестра.  
\- Да нет, просто все думают что его любимица это ты. – Тут же оправдалась паршивка и лукаво заулыбалась  
\- Так я любимица, а Дер-Дер любимчик – и портить ему настроение прерогатива именно Питера. – Важно заговорила Лора, так словно читала лекцию перед глупыми школьниками, а Малия только закатывала глаза. Она не привыкла к такой большой семье и общество новоявленных кузин все еще ее тяготило. Но и уйти значило расстроить Питера. А с ним она пыталась наладить отношения.  
***  
Старый амбар на окраине города в котором всегда собирались люди и ликаны для решения своих проблем ничуть не изменился с его последнего посещения. Талия втянула носом воздух и в который раз задалась вопросом для чего его вообще построили. И не легче было построить что-то менее бесполезное и чуть более удобное.  
В здание зашли двое. Если Криса, которого они видели больше двух десятков лет назад они еще опознали, то женщину стоящую рядом с ним все трое видели впервые.  
\- Крис. – Кивком обозначила свое почтение Талия, не собираясь пожимать рук.  
\- Талия. – Зеркально отобразил жест мужчина.  
\- Рада приветствовать.  
\- Прости, но лицемерие забыл забрать у Джерарда. – Не отвечая на любезность, словно отрезал, сказал он.  
\- Вы с отцом в ссоре? – Поинтересовался Питер.  
\- В некотором роде. – То ли согласился, то ли опроверг Крис, но внимательно рассматривал ликанов стоящих перед ним, и не смотря на бесстрастное выражение лица он боялся.  
\- Познакомишь нас? – Кивнула на женщину Талия. Она точно так же как Крис рассматривал их смотрела на властное лицо женщины и не понимала, что вполне себе симпатичный Кристоф в ней нашел. Раньше у него были девушки и покрасивее.  
\- Это Виктория – моя жена.  
\- Здравствуйте. – Ответила Виктория вскидывая подбородок в воинственном жесте. Она в отличие от мужа не боялась.  
\- Талия Хейл. Можно поинтересоваться из какого вы рода? – Представилась Талия, хотя предполагала, что Крис уже ввел ее в курс дела. Пренебрегать приличиями не хотелось.  
Виктория скупо кивнула и представилась.  
\- Кеслер. Мы потомки Германских Гриммов.  
\- Уважаемая семья. – Задумчиво протянула Талия. Мозаика в ее голове защелкала стающими на места пазлами.  
\- Спасибо. – Все так же сухо поблагодарила Виктория, но в глазах ее ни на грамм не стало больше любезности. Простая формальность  
\- Бейкон Хиллс совсем не изменился. – Констатировал Крис с намеком смотря на Питера и Ричарда.  
\- Сколько лет тебя не было здесь Крис? – Спросил Ричард. До этого они пересекались всего несколько раз.  
\- Около двадцати одного года.  
\- Долго. Однако мы здесь по другому поводу. И я так понимаю что переговоры я буду вести с Викторией? – Спросила Талия, показывая своим бетам на выход. С Викторией следовало говорить наедине.  
\- Да. – подтвердил Крис смотря уходящим из здания Хейлам.  
\- Тогда будьте добры. – Талия посмотрела на Криса с намеком. Но тот только смотрел на свою жену и не решался предпринимать что либо.  
\- Крис, ты можешь не выходить из здания, если тебе будет так проще, я просто прошу покинуть зону слышимости. Так как мои беты слышат куда лучше, то они находится в машине.  
Арджент еще раз взглянул на свою жену, и та кивнув, подтвердила что все будет нормально.  
\- Советник присутствовать не будет? – задала она вопрос Талии. Голос у Виктории был властным, но в тоже время мягким. Про такой обычно говорят грудной. Только обольщаться явно не стоило.  
\- На предварительной встрече нет. У него сегодня другие планы. – Ответила альфа, тоном, что давал понять – лишние уши на данном этапе переговоров не нужны.  
\- Разве советник может позволить себе другие планы? – Усмехнулась Арджент. Усмешка эта вышла недоброй и ироничной. Талия позволила кончикам губ обрисовать намек на улыбку. Они правильно друг друга понимали.  
\- У большинства стаи нет. – Сказала Талия пристально наблюдая за Крисом, который не спускал взгляда с жены. - Но мы уважаем своих советников. Кроме того эта встреча неофициальная.  
Виктория сухо кивнула, наверное ее подозрения или какие-то догадки подтвердились.  
\- Дальше Дитон будет присутствовать. – Продолжила Талия, словно выступала перед огромной аудиторией. Пусть она альфа и в один момент могла сломать шею охотнице, дай она только повод, некоторое напряжение все же не покидало ее.  
\- И предупреждая следующие вопросы хочу сказать, что он осматривает девочку больную эпилепсией. Ее семья подала заявку на обращение. – Виктория, изобразила полнейшее участие на лице, но глаза как и прежде ничего не выражали.  
\- Сами понимаете случай важный. Я хочу быть точно уверенна что если мы ее обратим, то она во-первых выживет, а во-вторых будет вменяема. Я стараюсь не обращать слишком многих.  
Виктория пожала плечами, показывая, что ее мало волнуют проблемы новообращенных ликанов, небрежно посмотрела на часы и заговорила. Тихо и размеренно:  
\- Да, мы слышали. И правительство тоже. Вы используете не все квоты что государство отводит вам. И только поэтому рядом с вами не было столько времени охотников.  
\- И если бы не безызвестным нам всем человек то еще столько же и не было. – Попыталась было надавить на женщину Талия.  
Но Виктория только брезгливо поморщилась, показывая свое настоящее отношение к происходящему за их спинами.  
\- Согласна. Но вот мы здесь. И это нужно решать.  
\- Я надеюсь что решение будет приемлемо для всех сторон. – Согласилась Талия, ее более чем устроил ответ нынешней матки улья Арджентов.  
\- Конечно. Что вы можете нам рассказать в вашей работе? – Перешла Виктория к рабочим вопросам. Будущую обстановку в городе они уже обсудили.  
\- Я предам вам списки ликанов, советую связаться с шерифом, у него есть свои списки всех ликанов хоть как то нарушавших закон. Мы сотрудничаем и по моей просьбе он ведет список ликанов отдельно. – Начала свой рассказ Талия.  
\- Отлично.  
\- Так же стоит обратиться в больницу.  
\- Вы разве болеете? – Уже достаточно явно удивилась Виктория. Она о таком слышит впервые.  
\- Редко, но болезни есть и у нас. Это и отравления растениями, хотя этим грешат молодые щенки, иногда особенно обращенные первые несколько лет подвержены простудным заболеваниям, что в прошлом были хроническими. Так же с обращенными работают психологи. Я стараюсь не допускать что бы ликанами становились люди с нарушенной психикой. – Рассказывала Талия.  
\- Дитон?  
Альфа кивнула.  
\- И его сестра Морелл тоже выдадут вам информацию которая не будет противоречить законам штата.  
\- Сохранность врачебной тайны, я полагаю? – Уточнила Виктория, что-то забивая в небольшой планшет который только что достала из кармана своего пальто.  
\- Да, но в общих чертах описание ситуации можно получить всегда. Еще стоит опасаться того, что Дюк будет неохотно идти на контакт, и даже провоцировать вас на агрессию, в попытке отстоять самостоятельность.  
\- Почему вы не пытаетесь? – Спросила Виктория.  
\- Виктория, у вас ведь есть дочь?  
\- К чему это? – Напряглась Арджент и как то вся подобралась, а в глазах зажегся недобрый огонь.  
Но Талия только отмахнулась и довольно приветливо впервые улыбнулась.  
\- И у меня есть дети, так вот, как бы Дюк не мутил воду, я осознаю, что мы достаточно обширная агломерация ликанов. И не всегда можно всех успокоить приказом альфы. Поверьте, даже в нашем почти сонном городке бывало всякое. И я даже рада, что Крис теперь займет положенное ему в пищевой цепи место.  
\- Даже так? – Теперь Виктория смотрела на Альфу перед собой с куда большим интересом, ей немного грело душу, что к Крису относятся без присущей некоторым ликанам надменностью, и предрассудками не отговариваются.  
\- Мы ликаны смотрим на мир проще. Если безопасности моих детей будет стоять сумасшедший ликан, я сама открою на него охоту. Но разница только в том, что я должна буду сделать это своими руками. А мне бы не хотелось бы больше так мараться.  
\- Как трезво. Мне нравится Ваш подход. – И Виктория улыбнулась. Если бы Талия была более человеколюбива, то улыбка Арджент могла бы напугать ее, но она смотрела на мир трезво. Хищник должен быть хищником, охотится ли он на кролика или человека.  
\- Спасибо. Надеюсь как женщины и матери мы найдем общий язык. – Талия даже не посчитала важным упомянуть об их другом статусе. Ведь каждая из женщин дала понять что для них более приоритетное.  
\- Если будет так как вы мне говорите, то мы с вами поладим.  
Талия уже развернулась уходить, а сама Виктория продолжала что-то просматривать в гаджете, как альфа немного повернулась и заговорила. Столь неожиданно для Виктории что она вздрогнула.  
\- Советую остерегаться Джулии советницы Кали и Дженнифер советницы Дюка. И все же надеюсь, что встреча прошла плодотворно и останется в тайне.  
\- Тогда можно еще несколько вопросов? – поинтересовалась Арджент.  
\- Отвечу если смогу. - Вполне благосклонно восприняла просьбу альфа, Талии было интересно о чем может спросить жена Криса. Ведь если с ее интересами и приоритетами Талия хоть как то разобралась, то в остальном Виктория как и говорил Ричард – темная лошадка.  
\- Шериф? Что он за человек.  
Талия удовлетворенно улыбнулась, сотрудничество обещает быть плодотворным.  
\- Моя младшая дочь и племянница учатся с его сыном в одном классе, и он блюдет интересы города, очень компетентный человек. Джерард бы с ним не сработался. – Талия усмехнулась, столь грубый намек на взяточниц во, а даже не сердце не сбилось с ритма.  
\- Хорошо. – Просто констатация факта. Не более. - Насколько Дюк имеет силу в совете?  
\- Мы все альфы, не скрою нам порой трудно уживаться всем вместе, но у него недостаточно внутреннего ресурса. Его стая не самая обширная и сплоченная в этом городе. Но характер у него тяжелый а нрав крутой. Не стоит вестись на его провокации. А его советника опасаться нужно куда больше прямолинейного Дюка. Меня куда больше заботит Дженнифер Блейк, вот уж о которой стоит присматривать.  
\- Учту. Спасибо за эту встречу.  
\- Вам спасибо.  
Талия наконец-то почувствовала как небольшая часть напряжения последних дней словно лавина скатилась с плеч.  
\- Как все прошло, милая? – Спросил Рич, приобнимая жену за плечи.  
\- Лучше чем я ожидала. Надеюсь, что послезавтра на официальном представлении, они не откажутся от наших требований.


	3. Chapter 3

Мелисса Маккол волновалась. Не то что бы это было слишком заметно но все же. И теперь собираясь на работу, она уже наверное в тысячный раз прокрутила заготовленную речь для совета.  
\- Скотт, сегодня последний день каникул и я надеюсь, что ты не забыл, что завтра в школу. – Сказала она идущему из кухни в свою комнату сыну.  
\- Мааам! – Стон Скотта можно было бы расшифровать по восьми разным категориям, но так как Стайлза здесь не было, то все обошлось без комментариев.  
\- Никаких мам, - как можно строже ответила Мелисса. - Скотт, солнышко постарайся в этом году учиться более прилежно если хочешь попасть в колледж. – Не то что бы женщина очень уж любила поучать, но в ее случае приходилось этим заниматься.   
\- Ну какой колледж? – В который раз запротестовал Скотт. На самом деле ему хотелось конечно учиться дальше, но одно но, которое зовется лень….  
\- Не недооценивай себя, если бы ты не ленился, то твои оценки были бы на высоте. Взять хотя бы Стайлза. – Причесываясь и глядя на сына через зеркало. Этот взгляд Скотт называл «Не расстраивай меня еще больше».  
\- Охх, не начинай. Стайлз вундеркинд. – Отмахнулся от матери Скотт и прислонился к стене.  
\- И ребенок с СДВГ, так что твои отговорки смешны…. – Попыталась строго сказать Мелисса.   
\- Это все? – Не настроенный спорить с матерью Скотт, попытался свернуть разговор, пальцем указывая на часы. Словно говоря поспеши а то опоздаешь.  
\- Да, милый, спасибо, - Поблагодарила женщина сына, - время быть правильной матерью прошло. Я сегодня на ночную смену и надеюсь, что ты не опоздаешь завтра в школу. – Мелисса поцеловала сына в щеку и словно оправдываясь, за то что не сможет подвезти или дать машину.  
\- Шериф нас подбросит. – Просто пожал плечами он.  
\- Ты уверен?   
По лицу Мелиссы, можно было понять, насколько сильное облегчение она испытала услышав, что Скотта подбросит шериф.  
\- Да, если он повезет Стайлза, то предпочтет, что бы тот говорил с кем ни будь другим. – Заулыбался Скотт, который знал о том, что редко какой взрослый выдержит болтовню его друга не переключаясь в режим сна с открытыми глазами.  
\- Дети – Мелисса вздохнула и улыбнулась.  
\- Да мам, и пока мам! – Отвечал Скотт, подталкивая мать к выходу и вкладывая ключи в ее руку. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя гораздо старшим.   
\- Будь хорошим мальчиком. – Попросила Мелисса, садясь в машину и не особо на это надеясь.  
Скотт только вздохнул, иногда его мама была слишком заботлива. Зайдя в дом и поднявшись в комнату, он заметил, что иконка скайпа мигает неотвеченным звонком.  
Посмотрев, что звонил Стайлз, хотя маловероятно что позвонить мог кто-то другой, Скотт нажал на кнопку «видеозвонок».  
\- Привет чувак! – Радостно заулыбался Стайлз, поигрывая бровями, не успела еще «отбулькал» звонок вызова.  
\- Стайлз, даже не думай! – Так же улыбаясь ответил Скотт. Он еще ничего не слышал, но уже знал, что ничем хорошим идея Стайлза не закончится, впрочем как и всегда.  
\- Нет нет нет, не смей отказываться! – Скорчив рожицу простонал Стайлз. Он был преисполнен энтузиазмом.  
\- Да не могу я пойти на эту вечеринку, сам знаешь. – Простонал Скотт, и упал лицом на стол. Необходимость быть паинькой его убивала.   
\- Господи, только не говори, что Уитмор запретил тебе там появляться! – голос Стайлза просто таки сочился смехом. Потому что кому-кому, а Стайлзу Уитмор не то что приказать не мог, ну то есть гипотетически мог, но когда это сам Стайлз его слушал?   
\- При чем тут он? – Не понял Скотт, и не отрывая лицо от стола, попытался посмотреть на экран.   
\- Скотт, чувак, но вечеринка у него дома. – Пояснил друг. Чем вызвал еще один горестный вздох Скотта.  
\- Аааа, это…- Маккол соизволил поднять голову от стола, и теперь сидел подперев щеку кулаком, при этом его кудряшки вся норовили влезть в глаза.  
-Нет, просто в конце недели, назначили дату совета. И мама сказала, что обратить могут досрочно, но нужно будет вести себя примерно.  
\- Да, ты что! Чувак, это же круто! – Стайлз закрутился на стуле от переизбытка восторга - Досрочно обратить… - остановившись и запрокинув голову простонал он - Это ж просто Вау, Юхху! И все такое. Представляешь себе реакцию Джексона? – В этот момент в его глазах горел такой дьявольский огонь, что Скотт даже передернул плечами. - Он хочет быть ликаном, и даже ему предоставили гарантию того что в семнадцать его обратят, ну знаешь у него были крутые сладкие шестнадцать, где ему подарили порш и сертификат на супер-пупер чувства. А в семнадцать он типа воспользуется этим сертификатом, а тут ты, и тебя обратят в шестнадцать. Да он же тебя возненавидит.   
\- Господи Стайлз, ты сталкер? – Сказать что Скотта шокировала волна информации от Стайлза, значит скромно помолчать в тряпочку. – Или тебе нравится Джексон?  
\- Нет, боже мой, нет, просто Лидия… - Шок Стайлза, который выслушал предположение Скотта нельзя описать словами.   
\- Так с этого момента ни слова! – Скотт откинулся на спинку стула. - Лидия, Стайлз тебе было восемь. – В голосе друга слишком явно слышался упрек и жалость. И если первое Стайлз мог как то пережить, то второе било по самолюбию. Очень сильно било.  
\- С половиной. – Надуто поправил он.  
\- Хорошо с половиной, но ты до сих пор пытаешься обратить на себя внимание. Это безнадежно. – Грустно вздохнул Скотт.  
\- Бро, не нужно так, ты разбиваешь мои нежные чувства. – Трагически простонал Стайлз. - Да я даже составил десятилетний план по завоеванию Лидии. – Он на мгновение пропал с экрана, и Скотт слышал звуки копошения где-то за пределами досягаемости камеры. А когда появился у него в руках был ужастно потрепанный лист бумаги.   
\- А что на счет соблазнения. – Поинтересовался Скотт.  
\- Это совершенно другой план. – Немного грустно вздохнул Стайлз, и отложил листок в сторону.  
\- Тоже десятилетний? – Все с тем же намеком спросил Скотт.  
\- Черт! Но очко за тобой. – Согласно кивнул Стайлз.  
\- Стайлз, если ты будешь ждать Лидию, то скорее всего умрешь девственником. – Пожал плечами Скотт.  
\- Сказал, мне парень, который сиськи видел только в порнухе. – Ехидно отозвался Стайлз. Замечания друга по поводу его девственности Стайлза не волновали. Пока по крайней мере он не один такой.  
Они немного помолчали.  
\- Значит ты не идешь? – Спросил Стайлз.  
\- Нет конечно. Понимаешь я не могу наплевать на это собрание.  
\- Это точно, просрать такой шанс…. – Согласно закивал головой. Как бы не хотелось подурачиться, но Стилински осознавал, что таким ребятам как Скотт, такие шансы выпадают не каждый день. – Так, даже мы с тобой не должны налажать. – Торжественно произнес Стайлз. А Скотт в согласии понял кулак.  
\- Эй! А ты пойдешь? – решил, поинтересовался он.  
\- Дома потусуюсь, что мне там делать без тебя? – пожал плечами Стайлз.  
\- О, Стайлз, а как же Лидия?  
\- Без моральной поддержки? – Отрицательно закачал головой Стайлз. - Неет, я не настолько крут. Я найду чем себя развлечь. – Заверил он друга.  
\- Понятно. Ладно Стайлз, буду читать. Не знаю, поможет ли мне это но постараюсь. Завтра увидимся? – Решил попрощаться и все-таки хотя бы постараться взяться за ум.  
\- Конечно бро что за вопрос? – Спросил Стайлз, и как всегда не дожидаясь ответной реплики вырубил связь.  
Выключив и компьютер Стайлз принял аддерол и откинулся на кровать. Делать было абсолютно нечего. Конечно он ведь планировал посетить супер мега вечеринку Джексона, позлить того до зубовного скрежета. Ведь что скажет папа известный адвоката если его отпрыск выставит за порог сына шерифа. Ай яй яй, как можно неужели мистер Уитмор не толерантен?  
Стайлз был так погружен в свои мысли что совершенно пропустил появление отца дома.  
\- Ребенок, ты дома? – Спросил шериф проходя на кухню и загремел кружками.  
Стайлз встрепенулся. Он не ожидал что отец приедет так быстро. Посмотрев на часы и увидев всего полшестого вечера, Стайлз ощутимо забеспокоился, а потому на первой крейсерской побежал в низ. Правда перила на лестнице немного помешали его игре в истребителей но сегодня Стайлз им был жутко благодарен. И потирая ушибленное бедро вошел на кухню, где отец пил кофе.  
\- Пап, что случилось? – Стайлз встревожено начал осматривать шерифа выискивая признаки болезней, катаклизмов и начинающегося зомби-апокалипсиса.  
\- О боже, Стайлз, о чем ты? – Шериф посмотрел на сына и отставил кружку от греха подальше.  
\- Почему ты так рано? Ты ранен? Тебя уволили? Был приступ? Сердце? Что? – Зачастил встревоженный Стайлз, отставляя подальше от отца кружку с кофе. Шериф, наученный горьким опытом, сначала подождал пока у сына закончится воздух в легких, а потом спросил:  
\- Теперь можно сказать?  
\- Ага. – Закивал словно китайский болванчик Стайлз.  
\- Звонила Талия. – объяснил Джон.  
\- Глава совета? Ну того что с ликанами? У них убежал преступник? Какой-то альфа сошел с катушек? Они решили выпотрошить старого Джека и прикрыть его лавочку? – Шериф опять закашлялся, от версий сына, и почесав лоб попросил:  
\- Ребенок не части. И нет. Все гораздо хуже. – С его губ сорвался тяжелый вздох, а у Стайлза в животе скрутился тяжелый и горячий комок.  
\- Куда хуже? В Бикон Хиллс пришел безумный маньяк-потрошитель и он супер мега оборотень? – Закинул Стайлз пробную версию. Ведь зачастую именно по реакции отца на свои слова он узнавал все горячие новости еще до прессы.  
\- Нет, сегодня ночью в заповеднике будет выпущено пять подростов-оборотней для окончания и закрепления периода реабилитации. – Шериф легонько улыбнулся, видя какое разочарование испытал его сын.  
\- Нууу пап разве это хуже? – тут же застонал Стайлз. Он надеялся, что новость будет чем-то средним между ужасно плохим и скучным. Так что бы оно не угрожало жизни копов, но было настолько запутанным, что бы отец брал дела домой а Стайлз как самый настоящий агент находил виноватых.  
\- Я живу с тобой? – Все с той легкой улыбкой поинтересовался шериф у сына. Тот в ответ только кивнул не до конца понимая суть вопроса. Но когда дошло…  
\- Эй! – Возмущенно протянул он.  
\- А их пятеро и они оборотни. – Подытожил Джон. - Конечно это хуже. Ты хотя бы просто болтаешь. А они жертвы насилия и издевательств. Дитон конечно хороший, - на мгновение призадумался шериф, что бы как то обойти этот неловкий момент, когда ветеринар, лечит условно людей. - Хммм, врач, но не господь бог, сам понимаешь….  
\- Так почему Талия Хейл звонила тебе? – Стайлз не обратил внимания на все увертки отца, ведь и сам был королем неловких речей. Особенно с Лидией.  
\- А вот об этом мы поговорим с тобой сейчас более подробно. – Шериф поднялся с места, и налил себе еще кофе, проигнорировав неодобрительный взгляд Стайлза, который весьма серьезно относился к здоровью своего отца.   
\- Присаживайся. Молока?  
\- Ага, спасибо.  
Стайлз вцепился в стакан и стал внимательно смотреть на отца.   
\- Так вот, Стайлз, понимаешь я хочу что бы ты очень внимательно меня послушал и желательно очень желательно послушался. Стайлз очень желательно.  
Джон посмотрел со всей возможной суровостью на сына, надеясь, что до того дойдет вся серьезность ситуации.  
\- Да-да папа, я слушаю и постараюсь держать свое СДВГ под контролем но ты же знаешь.  
Стайлз действительно хотел бы не подводить отца так часто и настолько сильно испытывать его отцовскую любовь, но что-то внутри него всегда хотело подвигов и адреналина. Шериф улыбнулся, на столь интересное признание своего сына в невозможности контролировать Это. И то как все тактично списывается на СДВГ.  
\- Ребенок, перестань оправдывать все СДВГ, порой мне кажется что это черта твоего характера а не болезнь. – Он покачал головой, а сам Стайлз спрятал глаза в которых точно так же улыбались личные и очень креативные тараканы семьи Стилински. Насколько Стайлз помнил это мама была такой же.   
\- Как знать. – Только пожал он плечами и допил молоко, с сожалением смотря на пустую упаковку. Больше кальция в жидком виде дома не было.  
\- Все, шутки в сторону. Как ты знаешь в нашем городе, единственном – Джон выделил голосом слово «единственном» - на всю калифорнию самая большая ветлечебница.  
\- Ооо, шериф нетолерантен. – Радостно заулыбался Стайлз, ему нравилось подлавливать отца на таких казалось бы мелочах, которые по идее не должны были проскальзывать в его речах.  
\- Так вот, несколько месяцев назад сюда привезли несколько нестабильных подростков оборотней на реабилитацию. И так как сегодня последний день каникул, и реабилитация почти завершена то, этих подростков будут проверять в полевых условиях. Если на практике то их выпустят на территорию заповедника, что принадлежит Хейлам.  
\- Ого круто.   
\- Ничего крутого Стайлз. – Не разделил восторг сына шериф. - Дети пережили сильный стресс, и определенной время были без якоря, если сегодня ночью они не справятся или что-то пойдет не так их убьют. Сам понимаешь порченый товар.  
Шериф покачал головой. Ему было искренне жаль тех детей, но суровая реальность и Талия Хейл, говорили ему, что оборотень без якоря опасное существо. Есть конечно возможность что кого-то из детей возьмут на поруки родственники, но вероятность слишком мала.  
\- Совсем не круто, тут ты прав. – Обескуражено произнес Стайлз.   
\- Да, Стайлз, это совсем не круто. Что еще хуже, это то что полнолуние завтра. И ни кто не знает как оно может на все это повлиять. Поэтому будет выставлен кордон из оборотней. Но я как шериф и несколько моих помощников должны будем присутствовать. – Устало откинувшись на шкафчик возле раковины сказал шериф. И вздохнул. Самое трудное на сегодня дело было сделано. Стайлз знает.  
\- Это тоже звучит не слишком круто. – Все так же обескуражено сказал Стайлз, ему совершенно не улыбалось отпускать отца к заповеднику, но это его работа и сказать что-то против Стайлз тоже не мог.  
\- Я знаю сынок, но это моя работа. – Вторил его мыслям шериф.  
\- И ты без нее как без рук… Да-да, я знаю, что ты любишь свою работу. – Раздраженно ответил парень, и начал вытирать на столе невидимую грязь, шериф подошел к нему обнял и поцеловал в макушку.  
\- Я говорил, что люблю тебя?  
\- Сегодня еще ни разу. – Немного глухо из-за объятий произнес Стайлз.   
\- Так вот ребенок, я тебя люблю и надеюсь на твое благоразумие. – все так же не разнимая объятий произнес шериф.  
\- Оставь двадцатку? – Попросил Стайлз.  
\- На пиццу? – Уточнил шериф.  
\- Нет у нас кончаются продукты. – Указывая на пустой пакет молока кивнул Стайлз.   
\- Только без брокколи! – Протягивая сыну деньги, и не отпуская купюру пока Стайлз не согласится со всем озвученным.  
\- Как скажешь. – Только кивнул парень.  
\- И без шпината.   
\- Ладно. – Стайлз только закатил глаза, порой его отец был невыносим.  
\- Тогда я пошел?  
\- Береги себя. – Как всегда попросил Стайлз, зная, если что его отец не позволит пострадать невиновным людям.

Несколько часов позднее.  
В приемном покое больницы как всегда шумно, светло и пахнет медикаментами. Лица одних людей озаряются радостью – их выписывают и поздравляют с выздоровлением. Других только привозят, или они сами приходят сюда – их лица отнюдь не радостные. А скорее встревоженные или обезображенные шрамами и царапинами.  
Но наблюдая за всей этой суматохой Мелисса осознавала, что любит свою работу, и что ей нравится помогать людям и делать их чуточку счастливее.   
\- Центральна больница Бикон Хиллс. Мелисса Маккол слушает. – На автомате произнесла женщина, подняв трубку звонившего телефона.  
\- Это шериф Стилински, к заповеднику нужна машина скорой помощи, один из моих помощников ранен.  
Лицо женщины немного нахмурилась, сегодня все медики были предупреждены о том, что в заповеднике будут резвиться подростки-оборотни, но все надеялись что обойдется без жертв.  
\- Что то серьезное? Это должен быть реанемобиль? – осторожно уточнила она, надеясь, что это что-то другое.  
\- Нет хватит просто интерна, что бы кто-то сопроводил в клинику. Нужно будет продезинфицировать и наложить несколько швов. Ну думаю и успокоительного немного. – Вздохнул шериф, и Мелисса немного расслабилась. Она неплохо знала Джона и понимала, что будь случай опасный или срочный, то тон беседы был бы совершенно иным.  
\- Хорошо шериф высылаю машину. –Киваяя сама себе произнесла женжина, и положив трубку позвала: - Кристенсен!  
\- Да, Мелисса? – Отозвался проходящий немного отдали мужчина в светло-зеленом комбинезоне парамедиков.  
\- Звонил шериф, просил прислать машину, кто-то из его помощников ранен.  
\- К заповеднику? – Только уточнил он, и его лицо нахмурилось, видимо он ожидал услышать плохие вести, но Мелисса ему улыбнулась.  
\- Да!  
\- Почему не реанемобиль и почему сами не везут, если у заповедника? – Кристенсен не мог понять причину улыбки медсестры, и почему отсылают простую машину, а не реанимобиль.  
\- Значит там не все так страшно. – Пожала плечами Мелисса, и продолжила заполнять карты пациентов, показывая знаками, что бы мужчина поторапливался.  
\- Хорошо, отправляемся. – Согласно кивнул он, понимая что большего не добьется.

Еще через пол часа.  
Стайлз стоял в очереди к кассе и со скукой рассматривал выложенные вокруг товары. Хотелось побыстрее расплатиться и отправится домой. В корзинке на этот раз отсутствовали так нелюбимые отцом шпинат и брокколи, зато присутствовали жутко полезные баклажаны, сельдерей и брюссельская капуста. Ну и конечно большая пачка молока.  
И вот на средине мысли о том, что стоило все-таки взять две, Стайлза из внутреннего мира в срочном порядке вырвал разговор двух подошедших девушек.   
\- Слышали? У заповедника кто-то из полицейских был ранен? – Сказала одна из них. Та что жгучая брюнетка.  
\- Это точно? – Переполошилась стоящая возле нее подруга, похожая на цыпленка.  
\- Да, я была у брата когда выслали машину к заповеднику. – Поправляя стильные авиаторы на носу, сказала первая.  
\- Тогда кото-то завтра придушат. – Рыжеватая девушка стала нервно трусить в руках словно тамбурин коробку с клубничными хлопьями.  
\- Менди, из-за того что Люк козел не стоит так сильно ненавидеть всех остальных оборотней. – Произнесла брюнетка, снисходительно посматривая на подругу.   
\- О да! Как хорошо они пристроились. – Хлопья в коробке попали в зону не хилой такой тубрбуленции, мимоходом подумал Стайлз, стараясь усмирить свое сердце, которое тряслось в такт хлопьям в руках у рыженькой девушки.  
\- Понимаешь я бы поняла, если бы он кинул меня ради какой-то бабы, пусть даже и такой же чокнутой как и он. Я же на полном серьезе была готова терпеть его ежемесячные забеги голышом и стаю. Но нет появилось это рыжее недоразумение и все! «Прости Менди, но Тони моя омега, ты замечательная девушка, и мне кажется, что я тебя все равно люблю, но он омега»! – Градусы гнева в голосе такой миниатюрной девушки, которая и сама отливала золотом заставило нескольких парней, явно оборотней отойти от бушующей фурии подальше. Заслушалась даже кассирша за кассой и стала пробивать продукты еще медленнее, и Стайлз жалел что не может выписать ей штраф за медлительность.  
\- Не кипятись, ты же и сама долго не горевала. Да и Трой твой просто супер мачо. – Ответила брюнетка, миролюбиво положив руки той на плечо.  
\- О, да он просто бог, а какой в постели…. – Минди мечтательно закатила глаза, а Стайлз стал молиться про себя, что бы с отцом было все в порядке. И что бы кассирша побыстрее пробивала товары.  
***  
Сердце стучало где-то в горле. А руки неприятно потели. Рюкзак с продуктами цеплялся за ветки и создавал много шума, но заходить домой Стайлз не нашел в себе мужества. И к Самому центральному входу в заповеднику подходить тоже не решался. Ведь тогда точно проблем не избежать.  
А тут, вот где-то буквально здесь был проход через который можно рассмотреть сто делается у центрального входа.  
«Еще чуть-чуть. Он же где-то совсем рядом. Я только посмотрю и сразу домой, или в больницу. Но лучше домой». Сам себя подбадривал Стайлз воюя с кустами, пока его не окликнул, пусть женский но дико хрипящий голос, принадлежащий без сомнения именно оборотню  
\- Эй! Кто сдесь?  
\- Стоп, стоп, стоп! Не надо меня есть! Я всего лишь Стайлз! И я дико невкусный! Если ты меня съешь, то заработаешь несварение! – Начал частить стайлз увидев женский силуэт приближающийся у нему. Маленький женский силуэт. И теперь все прдепреждения отца о подростках-оборотнях стали накладываться на рассказы о том, что могут сделать оборотни без якоря.  
\- Стайлз Стилински? – Удивленно но уже вполне человеческим голосом спросила девушка, и Стайлз рассмотрел что она куда более старше чем ему сначала показалось.  
\- Ты знаешь мою фамилию? – удивился он. Если подростки которые выглядят старше своего возраста есть, то что вервольфы читают мысли Стайлз как то не догадывался.  
\- Ты пахнешь как шериф. – Это заявление сказанное столь буднично, как будто они обсуждали погоду, обескуражило его еще больше и он ляпнул совершенную ахинею:  
\- О, круто, ты оборотень. – Это заявление заставило девушку улыбнуться.  
\- Логично. – Согласилась она все так же улыбаясь.  
\- И ты в своем уме. – Почему то еще немного сомневаясь именно с своем уме, спросил Стайлз.  
\- С утра была точно. – С серьезным лицом согласилась она но в ее карих глазах светилось желание очень хорошо посмеяться над ситуацией.  
\- Окей, круто, зашибись. – Все еще немного прибито от, того что кара его миновала, согласился Стайлз.  
\- Так что ты тут делаешь? – Еще раз спросила она.  
\- Ну… - Только Стайлз собрался с духом объясниться как из подлеска вышел еще один оборотень его трансформацию Стайлз наблюдал почти что с благоговейным восторгом. Обычно оборотни на людях не входили в бета-релиз. Это считается плохим тоном и даже можно схлопотать штраф.  
\- У тебя две минуты что бы объяснить. – Сурово проговорил парень не размениваясь на приветствия.  
\- Ну ту же кого-то съели? Ну из копов, так … - Продолжил блеять Стайлз, найти слова оказалось трудновато.   
\- Ты проверяешь шерифа? – догадалась девушка и вполне дружелюбно улыбнулась. А Стайлз закивал словно китайский болванчик.  
\- Нуу, не то что бы проверяю…  
Оборотень помрачнел видимо что-то услышав, И Стайлз решил выложить абсолютно всю правду.  
\- Да, я проверяю жив ли мой отец, или мне стоит доставать свой костюм на похороны. – Это получилось немного нервно, но что поделать он всего лишь человек.  
\- С твоим отцом все в порядке. Но его помощник Пеггинс напугал одну из девчонок, за что и получил по наглой роже. Сейчас ему зашьют бровь, а потом он продезинфицирует свое нутро в ближайшем баре. – Грубо ответил парень, на что девушка наконец расхохоталась и ударила хмурого волка по плечу:  
\- Господи, Дерек, кажется что тебя воспитывали не тролли, а Питер.  
\- Лучше бы тролли. – Немного ласковее но все же огрызнулся Дерек. - Лора иди к матери. А я отвезу этого нарушителя домой. Пока еще кого ни будь из детей не напугал.

***  
\- Эмм, а можно попросить? Помялся Стайлз, и задумчиво покрутил пакет с шоколадными чипсами, которые сунул в карман в самый последний момент выхода из дома но так и не съел.  
\- Есть в моей машине нельзя. – Кинув взгляд на пачку отрезал Дерек  
\- Мммм, окей, - Кивнул Стайлз, - но не мог бы ты не говорить, отцу что я сегодня был около заповедника?  
\- И что мне за это будет? – Спросил Дерек все еще не отрывая взгляд от дороги. Казалось что он вообще не смотрел на пассажира.  
\- А что я могу предложить?   
\- Не гуляй больше в таких местах.   
\- Нууу, я бы мог пообещать, но… -Задумчиво рассматривая оборотня протянул Стайлз.  
\- Расслабься, я не собирался сдавать тебя шерифу. Сами разберетесь. – Просто ответил Дерек.  
\- Аа… - Стайлз хотел Спросить про Лору, но оборотень его опередил:  
\- А Лоре тоже не до этого. Она работает с детьми.   
\- Окей, ну в общем спасибо, что подвез и все такое… - Пробормотал Стайлз, увидев, что они уже у его дома. Но Дерек не стал ждать окончания благодарственной речи, и ударил по газам, только мелькнув задними огнями в конце улицы.  
\- Чувак это было невежливо в общем, что-то. Но ничего Стайлз, тебя же обычно даже отец не дослушивает, а тут совершенно посторонний человек. Ну ладно оборотень. Подумаешь разница.   
\- Добрый вечер миссис Крабапль!* - Поздоровался он с вздрогнувшей от резкого крика соседкой.


	4. Chapter 4

Время на часах уже немного за полночь, но в кабинете у шерифа Бейкон Хиллс все еще толпились люди и разговаривали. Хотя, если присмотреться, то столпотворение было не хаотическим, как в идеале должно было быть, а довольно организованным.  
— Дети, можно сказать, в относительном порядке и в принципе их можно спокойно отправлять в стаи, с остальным могут справиться и обычные человеческие психологи, — просматривая какие-то свои бумаги и что-то отмечая в них, произнес Питер. Его волосы были растрепаны как после сна, хотя, как и любой в этой комнате, а то и дольше, он не спал.  
— А как же раненый офицер? — не желая упускать такой, с ее точки зрения, важный вопрос, спросила Виктория Арджент, которую сегодня днем мер города представил как главу охотников Бейкон Хиллс.  
— Он пострадал не от когтей оборотня, — устало потирая глаза и пытаясь скрыть зевок проговорил шериф. Он смертельно устал и переволновался. Стайлз слишком послушно согласился не лезть в это дело. Но он (Стайлз) знал, что это опасно. Потому шерифа целый вечер преследовало несколько мыслей. Первая: о том, что Стайлз каким-то образом перевоспитался и благовоспитанно сидит дома, что слишком уж сказочно, и отмелось как фантастика. Второе: то, что Стайлз куда-то влез, а он — отец, еще об этом не знает. Была еще третья мыслишка, которая нет да нет и мелькнет в голове. Но ее шериф старался не обдумывать.  
— А от чего тогда? — Виктория выглядела донельзя сурово и смотрела так строго и требовательно, что шериф подавив очередной зевок и выпрямился в кресле.  
— Понимаете, ситуация столь щекотлива, что сержант Пеггинс не пожелал, что бы детали происшествия стали достоянием большего количества человек, чем это уже есть, — попытался выкрутиться Джон. Он понимал смятение своего человека, и его желание оставить все как есть, не допуская разбирательств. Ведь никто на самом деле не ожидал, что ребенок подойдет так близко к периметру, что бы посмотреть от кого так вкусно пахнет.  
— Шериф? — не поняв, переспросила Виктория. Она относилась со всей серьезностью к делам оборотней. Потому как знала на что способны эти твари, и даже вполне мирный договор с местной Альфой совета не давал гарантии, что все будет хорошо.  
— Миссис Арджент, боюсь, что мистер Стилински прав. Увы, для людей, метки оборотней не то, что бы не имеют значения, но остаются неосязаемыми, и помощник вошел туда. Знаете, хорошо, что он отделался просто затрещиной от сосны. Ребенок, который увидел голого взрослого мужчину… — в разговор вмешался до сих пор молчавший Питер.  
— Он ничего не имел в виду такого… — попытался оправдаться шериф.  
— Он пах порохом и светил тем, чем в приличном обществе не светят, — отрезал Питер, теперь он не улыбался. Не то, что бы он был жестким поборником морали, но это не шутки.  
— Допустим, что на ваш нюх, Питер, мой помощник и пах порохом, но разве это важно?  
— В этом случае, к сожалению, да. Кирстин сейчас одиннадцать, а всего три месяца назад на ее глазах пьяный и голый ковбой застрелил ее беременную мать.  
— Голый? — шокировано переспросила Виктория. Она не то, что бы была пуританкой, но строгость воспитания ее семьи не допускала чрезмерного оголения, а уж полной наготы. Нет, такого она понять не могла. А принять тем более.  
— Ну, он был в жилетке и шляпе, — несколько равнодушно пожал плечами оборотень. — Но факт в том, что на ее глазах был убит не просто родной человек, но и якорь, что для оборотня очень важно. Поверьте, то, что она просто воспользовалась молодым деревцем, а не помощником для того, что бы забраться повыше, уже много о чем говорит, — со вздохом договорил Питер.  
— Согласна, — задумчиво протянула Виктория, как бы она не относилась к оборотням и сколько бы не подозревала их во всех грехах, но некоторые люди зачастую даже чаще оборотней переходили границы нормальности. Но это, к сожалению, уже вне ее компетенции.  
— Господи, я не знал….  
А вот шериф был шокирован. В Бейкон Хиллс, где почти все всех знали, о таких преступлениях речи не шло. Было разное и со всяким приходилось стыкаться: и с человеческой глупостью, и жадностью даже ревностью, иногда не обоснованной. Но такого, наверное, никто себе и представить не может.  
— Не стоит винить себя, шериф, и мистер Пеггинс вряд ли виноват. Мы говорили с Кирстин, она пришла на запах выпечки, хоть и знала, что подходить близко нельзя. Но ребенок признался, что такие пироги пекла мама, и удержаться не смогла. Сейчас девочка в порядке, а наша община хотела бы покрыть счет в больнице, не полагаясь на страховку.  
— Вы уверенны? — немного нервно переспросил шериф, ему как-то не верилось, что одной проблемой станет меньше. Вот так просто.  
— Конечно. Альфа была неоднозначна в своих намерениях, — согласился Питер, кивая сам себе.  
— Не могу только понять для чего это вам? — нахмурила идеальный лоб Виктория. Не смотря на свой не юный возраст, женщина выглядела просто шикарно. Не вызывающе молодящейся, а просто холеной и очень ухоженной. Такая себе степфордская женушка.  
— Виктория…. — начал было объясняться Питер, но она его перебила, пригвоздив к полу равнодушным и холодным взглядом. Таких типов она знала и не любила.  
— Миссис Арджент, — тоном словно вонзает ему в глаз (по крайней мере, Питеру именно так и казалось) нож для колки льда.  
— Хорошо, миссис Арджент, — счел за лучшее согласиться оборотень. Такие женщины хоть и привлекали его, но с ними нужно соглашаться, чтобы гипотетический нож не стал реальностью. И продолжил объяснять шерифу столь щекотливую ситуацию, — одно дело, если офицер случайно напоролся на вменяемого оборотня и получил такую травму, та даже не только офицер. Особенно в зонах, где оборотням отведено место для «выгула».  
Виктория кивнула. Сенат принял меморандум о том, что такие заповедники — это зона власти именно оборотней, где они свободно могут поддаваться инстинктам и гулять в полу обращенном состоянии, тогда как на территории города это считается как минимум дурным тоном. И если подростку в пубертатный период все сойдет с рук, то взрослому еще и с вспышкой агрессии оборотню придется, как минимум заночевать в участке. И люди, которые попали в такие заповедники без ведома оборотней или местного отделения по связям с оборотнями, в лучшем случае придется платить штраф, а худшем — остаться инвалидом. Оборотни бывают всякие, и случаи тоже. Иногда даже сама Виктория была на стороне именно этих мохнатых тварей.  
— Допустим, Питер, и что с этого? — осторожно поинтересовался шериф. Вообще с появлением в Бейкон Хиллс Арджентов, Джону приходилось быть все время на чеку. Он еще помнил время, когда в их семье, не смотря на присутствие в жизни Джерарда жены, он сам всем заправлял, да и случай с Кейт и Хейлами тоже оставило яркий след в памяти.  
— Совершенно иное, когда этот оборотень не стабильный. Как Кирстин. И жалоба сержанта может привести к гибели одной девочки. В сущности еще ребенка. Сейчас же пусть у нее и был статус нестабильной, но все еще можно исправить. Хороший психотерапевт все приведет в норму и ребенка уже хотят забрать к себе родственники. Пусть у девочки будет нормальная жизнь. Поэтому Талия решила немного подстраховаться.  
— Пеггинс вряд ли будет жаловаться, — попытался возразить Джон, ему как и сержанту было достаточно неловко вспоминать об этой ситуации.  
— Успокойтесь, шериф. Пусть ваш помощник славный малый, но сотня долларов никогда не будет лишней, — отмахнулся Питер. Слава богу, его семья могла это себе позволить, а оборотни, которые окажутся хоть в маленьком, но долгу перед сестрой это неплохое подспорье в их реалиях. Но шериф, к счастью Питера или на его беду, совершенно не интересовался политикой.  
— Это слишком… — Стилински хотел сказать, что такое предложение довольно щедрое, но слова так и не сорвались с губ. Все-таки Пеггинс заслужил, чтобы его имя не трепали все кому не лень.  
— Шериф, не вам решать, что слишком, а что нет. Время уже позднее, думаю всем нам нужно отдохнуть, — решительно ответила Виктория.  
Раз все в порядке и от когтей оборотней никто не пострадал, то и делать ей тут абсолютно нечего.  
— Что верно, то верно, — закивал шериф. — Мистер Хейл, — он пожал руку оборотню, прощаясь. — Надеюсь, на сегодня все формальности улажены? — спросил он своих визитеров, стараясь не показывать своего нетерпения в желании побыстрее убраться домой. И наконец-то уверится в том, что Стайлз в порядке и никуда не вляпался.  
— Вас никто не держит, миссис Арджент. К слову сказать, Ваш визит стал неожиданным для меня, и надеюсь, что для шерифа тоже.  
— Меня взволновали слухи, что разнеслись по городу. Не смогла остаться в стороне, — чопорно ответила Виктория, даже не потрудившись улыбнуться.  
— Приятно слышать, что все граждане столь заинтересованы в порядке в этом городе, — так же подчеркнуто вежливо ответил Джон.  
— Мне тоже приятно знать, что остальные люди, которые могут что-то решать не мешают нам исполнять свою работу, — с искренней улыбкой, которая наверняка вызвала приступ недовольства его собеседников, влез Питер. Он был необычайно доволен собой.  
— Надеюсь, все будут довольны сотрудничеством в будущем, — тоном, который не предполагал дальнейшей дискуссии, сказала Виктория и демонстративно стала поправлять кардиган.  
— Также очень на это надеюсь. Всего хорошего, — попрощался с ней шериф, а Питер только широко улыбнулся женщине. Однако, не показывая зубов. Словно собаке.  
— До скорой встречи, миссис Арджент, — сказал он наконец-то закрывшейся двери.  
Шериф только покачал головой. Питер играл с огнем.  
— Питер, неужели тебе настолько нравится нарываться на неприятности? — особо не рассчитывая на отрицательный ответ, спросил шериф, разбирая и пряча по папкам разбросанные по столу документы.  
— Нет, мне просто нравятся опасные женщины, шериф.  
— Питер, по-моему, нет неопасных женщин.  
— О-о-о, да! Моя бывшая тоже была женщиной с чертовщинкой. Веркойот. Славные были времена.  
Шериф только покачал головой и начал собираться домой, родительский инстинкт гнал его вперед, а рабочий кабинет навевал тоску.  
***  
Стайлз был настолько увлеченный базой данных копов Бейкон Хилсс, что совершенно пропустил не только возвращение отца домой, но и то, что в данный момент времени тот стоял и смотрел на незаконные действия своего сына.  
— Хотя бы дома, — с некоторым раздражением заметил про себя Джон, наблюдая, как сын азартно хрустя фруктовыми колечками, просматривает что-то на его рабочем компьютере.  
— Ребенок, тебе не кажется, что игнорировать своего отца это своего рода преступление? — неожиданно для увлекшегося Стайлза заговорил шериф. Пусть его губы были сжаты в тонкую линию, но смешинки в глазах портили всю картину «отец в гневе».  
— Ч-черт! Папа! — Стайлз подпрыгнул от неожиданности, и рассыпал по столу свое угощение. И разноцветные кукурузные колечки с веселым звоном раскатились по столу. — Блин, блин, блин! Я ничего не делал! Клянусь своей красной толстовкой! — тут же поднял руки в знак капитуляции Стайлз. Пытаясь незаметно от отца закрыть базу данных. Не то чтобы это хоть как-то помогло. Или отец не заметил, но попытаться ведь стоило?  
Джон подошел поближе и, увидев что именно просматривал Стайлз, чуть расслабился. Расслабился и Стайлз, и поняв, что сегодня казни не будет, стал собирать рассыпанные кругляшки. Потому, что обычно он лазил по базам с неизвестными трупами, или реестре текущих дел полиции Бейкон Хилсс, а сейчас всего-навсего база автомобилей и их владельцев.  
— А база с картами на водителей? — спросил шериф, наблюдая, как Стайлз собирает рассыпанные по всему столу фруктовые колечки, а его уши по цвету могут соревноваться с любимой толстовкой. Так налились жаром, от невинного вопроса.  
— У нас в городе ездит Бамблби! — через мгновение ступора оживился парень, его глаза подозрительно заблестели, а шериф устало вздохнул. Хотелось прикрыть лицо ладонью, но побоявшись бурной, как всегда, реакции сына на этот жест — удержался. Новая идея Стайлза, или увлечение, которое сопровождалось с таким видом, будто он повидал ангела Господнего не во сне, грозила жалобами от предметов воздыхания Стайлза. Ну, или их владельцев. Смотря на чем Стайлз зацикливался. — Ты представляешь?  
Джон только вздохнул, и согласился, что представляет: «Сам Бамблби, в тихом и сонном Бейкон Хиллс!»  
Владельца авто было уже жаль. Оставалась надежда на то, что Стайлз взрослый мальчик и сумеет держать себя в руках, иначе теперь ему вполне могут выдвинуть обвинение в преследовании.  
— Нет, не то что бы Бамблби были редкостью, но я впервые в живую увидел. Во! Решил узнать, чья красотка! — Стайлз продолжал возбужденно скакать пытаясь доказать отцу, что встреча с Бамблиби в этом городе сродни чуду, что совершенно не замечал как только что собранные колечки разлетались, от его экспресии по всей комнате.  
Шерифу оставалось только кивать и соглашаться со всеми доводами сына. Так было быстрее.  
— И потому открыта страничка Лоры Хейл? — перебил душевные метания сына шериф, указывая на фотографии простого серебристого внедорожника тойоты.  
— Ааааааа, нет! — Стайлз замахал головой так резко, что шериф поморщился будто от боли. По крайней мере, делай он настолько резкие движения, то точно бы потянул мышцы. А Стайлз вошел в раж.  
— Стайлз! — еще раз одернул Джон сына, зная о том, как тяжело ему сосредоточится на чем-то одном и не прыгать с темы на тему.  
— Не, ну просто интересно, понимаешь, там семейка Хейлов и так далее, не ну сам понимаешь? Это ж круто вервольфы и все такое… И Лора была первой хозяйкой машины.  
Уже даже не пытаясь отследить ход мыслей сына, Джон стал подумывать как бы побыстрее спровадить этого неугомонного ребенка спать. Потому что в отличие от самого Стайлза, у него энергии было непозволительно мало. Но осталось выяснить один насущный вопрос. Ведь как только прозвучало слово вервольфы, шериф забеспокоился  
— Да, Стайлз, круто, но ты вломился в полицейскую базу. И где ты видел Бамблби? Если ты обещал мне не подходить к заповеднику? Или ты ослушался и мне стоит подумать над домашним арестом?  
Джон изобразил, по крайней мере, постарался изобразить, праведный отцовский гнев, и выжидательно посмотрел на сына.  
Но Стайлз замотал головой пуще прежнего:  
— Не-не-не! Я сегодня законопослушный сын, просто новый выпуск Дэдпула, центр города, администрация, Бамблби!  
— Откуда пароль от моего компьютера? — потерев виски, которые начинали пульсировать тупой болью от болтовни Стайлза, спросил шериф.  
А Стайлз взглянул на него, как будто он начал размешивать сахар ногой. Или есть при нем гамбургер. А потом молча приподнял клавиатуру, где на столе простым карандашом были выведены несколько букв и цифр.  
— Оххх! — вздохнул Джон. Он совсем забыл стереть новый пароль.  
Стайлз только пожал плечами и закинул в рот остатки от фруктовых колечек, что все еще были в его руке.  
— Кстати, ужин в духовке, — деловито, между хрустом сообщил он. Подхватил миску с колечками и собрался уходить, но Джон успел спросить у него:  
— Надеюсь, никакого шпината или брокколи?  
— Нет, Стайлз хороший сын, Стайлз учел все твои пожелания. На ужин салат с яблоками и сельдереем, тофу с баклажанами…  
— За что ты меня так не любишь? — притворно спросил его отец, на что Стайлз так широко улыбнулся и продолжил:  
— И запеченная куриная грудинка. И вообще-то люблю. И хочу, что бы ты еще лет так 30 точно пытался сменить пароль и все равно записывал его под клавиатурой на столе. Это кстати плохая привычка. Легко найти.  
— Спасибо за ценный совет. И за курицу. Но что-то ты подозрительно тих. Ничего не спрашиваешь? — поинтересовался шериф.  
Стайлз пожал плечами, и в пороге словно наткнулся на невидимую преграду. Резко развернувшись, вызвав очередной тяжелый вздох отца и новое дребезжание колечек по ламинату, подошел и обнял отца.  
— Я тебя люблю, пап.  
— И я тебя, ребенок. Но ты слишком просто оставляешь меня наедине с самим собой. Ты точно не был у заповедника?  
— Надеюсь, быстрее скрыться с места преступления? — немного неловко ответил он.  
— Раньше тебя это не смущало. Так что? — Джон выжидательно посмотрел на сына самым суровым взглядом, на который он был сейчас способен.  
Стайлз немного помялся, видно решал что-то для себя, а потом, зажмурившись, выпалил:  
— Звонил Скотт. Рассказал одну занимательную историю, которую ему поведала Мелисса, которой рассказала Маргарет из интернов, которая сегодня была на вызове в заповеднике. Если бы не Скотт и его рассказ про Пеггинса и елку, я бы наверное сходил бы посмотреть, ну ты же знаешь, но мне жаль бедолагу, и в общем меня больше интересовал Бамблби.  
Слушая немного сбивчивую и неловкую, а значит правдивую, речь (врал Стайлз как по маслу) шериф ощутил такое спокойствие, словно все проблемы мира разрешились разом.  
— Ты самый лучший в мире сын. Если не учитывать твои криминальные наклонности, — сказал Джон.  
— А ты самый замечательный отец. И это просто любопытство.  
— Да, но это не отменяет, то, что твой здоровый сон должен был уже длиться около получаса. Брысь пить аддерол и спать. Завтра в школу.  
— Слушаюсь, шериф, — Стайлз шутливо козырнул отцу, и в обнимку с миской ушел из комнаты.  
— И не ерничай.  
***  
Мелисса дописывала последние строчки в медкартах, и уже мысленно устраивалась поудобнее на узкой кушетке в комнате медперсонала с чашкой горячего и сладкого чая. Пить кофе ночью было чревато невозможностью заснуть днем. Годы все-таки брали свое.  
И только что вошедший в холл клиники Бейкон Хиллс, вызвал у нее приступ внезапной ненависти к себе.  
— Время для посещений окончено. Причем достаточно давно. А если вам плохо позвоните 911, но вы приехали сами значит не так уж вам и плохо, и надеюсь, сможете подождать до утра.  
Более грубо, чем пишет инструкция, спросила она. Кушетка и чашка чая отодвигались на неопределенное время, если не выпроводить нежданного посетителя. Это обстоятельство жутко нервировало, но Мелисса так и не подняла головы от заполнения бланков. Возиться с ними утром не хотелось.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, что настолько милые женщины могут быть настолько недружелюбны, — с широкой улыбкой ответил вошедший мужчина, от чего Мелисса немного смутилась, подняла голову и извиняющимся тоном продолжила:  
— В половине четвертого утра бывает и не такое, — пожала плечами.  
— Сегодня никто не поступал, ни безымянных, ни пропавших без вести, ни сбежавших больных и даже внезапных рожениц, ни трупов — ничего. Могу поинтересоваться целью вашего визита?  
Она чуть подалась вперед, и Питер во всей красе почувствовал заинтересованность в своей персоне, что ужасно льстило ему.  
— Ох-х-х, вы разбиваете мое сердце, — положа руку к груди и не переставая улыбаться самой очаровательной улыбкой произнес он. — Но я тут действительно по делу, и интересует меня вызов к заповеднику, а если быть поточнее то к сержанту Пеггинсу.  
Вся заинтересованность вмиг слетела с лица медсестры, а ее взгляд стал цепким как у агента национальной безопасности. А Питер, в который раз про себя восхитился, тем, как умеют женщины быстро менять свое отношение к людям.  
— Могу поинтересоваться зачем? — теперь в ее тоне не было и следа от недавнего флирта, а рука оказалась в опасной близости от кнопки тревоги.  
— Наша альфа решила, что не стоит это мелкое происшествие использования страховки сержанта.  
Приподнимая руки в знак капитуляции и стараясь быть еще более дружелюбным чем обычно.  
— Шериф… — начала говорить Мелисса, но Питер перебил ее:  
— Шериф знает, и даже одобряет действия. Так что хотелось бы быстрее закончить с формальностями и оплатить вызов интернов.  
— Думаю, что для этого нужно разрешение от главного врача. — замялась медсестра. Она знала Джона слишком хорошо. Такое обычно было не в его стиле. И потому не доверяя оборотню. Ведь Джон бы никогда не пошел на должностное преступление. Но вот главврач. Он любит незаконные делишки только если от них пахнет деньгами….  
— Не стоит звонить и беспокоить шерифа понапрасну, у меня есть записка от него. И главврач тоже не против. Он сегодня ужинал в одном ресторане, и нам посчастливилось с ним столкнуться. И он полон энтузиазма помочь сержанту!  
Мелисса вздрогнула и отвела руку от телефона, потому что оборотень протягивал ей записку написанную знакомым почерком.  
— Это?  
Но он ничего не ответил и словно фокусник достал из внутреннего кармана своего кожаного кардигана сложенный вчетверо, чуть голубоватый лист с подложкой логотипа больницы Бейкон Хиллс.  
— А как оно у Вас оказалось? — опешила женщина.  
— Милая Мелисса, не поверите, но мое обаяние делает чудеса, — Питер улыбнулся еще шире и добавил так тихо, что бы медсестра не услышала: — А деньги способны на много большее.  
— Отчет бригады, которая была на вызове у сержанта Пеггинса, — пробормотала Мелисса себе по нос, рассматривая бланк, что был у Питера.  
— Позвольте спросить… — словно не решаясь на что-то заговорил Питер, а женщина, не отрываясь от листа бумаги, спросила. Она все еще не верила, что бланк настоящий, а карандашная записка, написанная почерком Джона  
— Да?  
— А могу ли я, со своим обаянием, пригласит Вас на ужин?  
— Приглашаете Вы или Ваше обаяние? — несколько растерялась Мелисса. За ней давно никто не ухаживал. Мало кому нужна женщина постоянно пропадающая на работе, да еще и с ребенком.  
— Думаю, мы с ним пополам оплатим наш ужин, — Питер разулыбался еще сильнее.  
— Теперь я буду казаться Вам жутко меркантильной, а ведь уже хотела соглашаться, — покачала головой Мелисса, хотя ее лицо залил румянец от удовольствия.  
— Ох, тогда думаю мое обаяние поужинает бесплатно, — не сдавался Питер. Медсестра как раз то, что прекрасно поможет скоротать парочку вечеров. Да и ночи Питер не стал скидывать со счетов. Взрослые женщины очень страстные.  
— Но, оно же тоже приглашено? — переспросили Мелисса, а в ее глазах плясали искорки смеха.  
— Тогда я за Вами заеду. Во сколько?  
Питер не стал дальше шутить, ведь женщина согласилась, можно перейти сразу к делу. Ведь не с девочкой же общается.  
— А давайте мы встретимся уже на месте? — напор Питера мог сдерживать наверное и скорые поезда большого яблока. Но ведь Мелисса не девочка, как заметил Питер, и смутить ее напором сложно. Не после знакомства со Стайлзом Стилински. Только не после него.  
— Как вам будет угодно, —  
теперь Питер был еще более доволен своим выбором. Сильные женщины это прекрасно. Возбуждающе.


	5. Глава 5

\- Ребенок, если ты не поторопишься, то рискуешь пропустить первый день!  
Позвал шериф с первого этажа озадачено смотря на часы. Каким бы не был Стайлз рассеянным, но пунктуальность его все. Черта Клаудии, для которой опоздание приравнивалось наверное к растлению.  
\- А это возможно? – От чего-то уныло переспросил Стайлз спускаясь к отцу.  
Шериф удивленно почесал в затылке. Как бы там ни было такое поведение для сына было несвойственно. И шерифу это не нравилось. Как отец именно этого ребенка он знал, что любое отклонение от нормы (или того что можно было бы считать нормой) заставляло нервничать и ожидать неприятностей.   
\- Нет. Это проблема? – Осторожно поинтересовался шериф отставляя от себя кружку с чаем.  
\- Ехать на патрульной машине это отстой!  
\- Извините молодой человек, - немного опешил Джон, такого повода для кислого лица он как-то не ожидал. – Но еще в прошлом году тебя это никак не обременяло.  
\- И я об этом. – Стайлз покачал головой. - Но все равно это не круто когда тебя на патрульной машине в школу привозит отец. У Скотта хотя бы велик. – Незлобно ворчал Стайлз, за время своей тирады он успел заглянуть в кружку к отцу, (а вдруг там кофе?) и вручить в руки полезный почти не вегетарианский обед, забытый в холодильнике совершенно случайно   
\- В младших классах ты не возражал.  
Шериф беспомощно вздохнул рассматривая свой ланчбокс с летучими мышами, и подумал, о том, что хуже. Есть полезную еду, или светить этим самым ланчбоксом?   
\- Так в младших классах это был другой Стайлз, да и ты тогда был крутой...  
Выпрямившись и сразу получив затрещину от отца за свои слова.  
\- А теперь значит я не крутой. – Джон нахмурился в притворном гневе, понимая, что на пороге своих сладких шестнадцати подростки могут доставить куда больше проблем, чем нудное нытье о том, что еще несколько лет назад даже комиксы про супермена и Бэтмена были круче.  
Стайлз только пожал плечами. Кто он что бы спорить с мнением своих одноклассников?  
\- Ну теперь половина моих одноклассников скорее подозревает тебя в том, что ты подозреваешь, их в том, в чем даже их родители их не подозревают, а в младших классах ты был просто суперменом.  
\- Вроде поддельных прав? – Поинтересовался шериф и попытался выглядеть как можно более незаинтересованным в ответе. Но трюк не удался. Хотя, если говорить откровенно, почти все копы в Бикон Хилсс, примерно знали, у кого поддельное айди. Только вот на некоторые случаи, все же прикрывались глаза.   
\- Я тебе этого не говорил! – Немного нервно отозвался подросток. Сворачивая деятельность на кухне и выскользнул в коридор, оставив отца улыбаться про себя.  
Стайлз быстро накинул толстовку поверх всего того что было уже на нем одето и выжидательно уставился на отца. Все-таки он хороший сын. Даже если ему в почти шестнадцать лет придется ехать в школу на патрульной машине вместе с отцом.  
«А Джексон Уитмор может идти лесом!» - Вслед ментальному посылу Стайлз послал ему метальную же конфигурацию из пальцев. В прочем он часто так поступал. Чаще него такие посылы получал только Харрис.  
\- Ладно ребёнок, видит бог, я этого не хотел, но как надеюсь, хороший отец я хочу вручить тебе…  
Шериф еще не договорил. А лицо Стайлза уже приняло очень удивленное выражение. Словно он догадался, но еще не мог поверить в реальность происходящего  
\- Да ты шутишь! – его карие глаза задорно блестели, а на щеках расползался лихорадочный румянец.  
\- Увы – Теперь Шериф показательно вздохнул еще горше, чем когда Стайлз вручил ему его полезный обед без жиров и холестеринов. Но шериф вытащил из нагрудного кармана и протянул ключи сыну.  
\- Пап! Да ты теперь грязный коп! – Радость от этого небольшого кусочка металла была такая словно ему подарили весь мир. Но и характер Стайлза тоже не спал. Он вообще обожал шуточки о грязных копах.   
\- Нет но должны же быть как е то бонусы от должности шерифа.  
Отец пожал плечами стараясь скрыть свою улыбку, все-таки порадовать Стайлза не сложно, но всегда приятно.  
\- И пользуясь преимуществами положения грязного копа, у меня есть два требования.  
\- Требования? – опешил Стайлз, и уже собрался отстаивать правильное питание и только одну кружку кофе в день, но отец его немного ошарашил.  
\- Не нарушай правил хотя бы еще с месяц, и поменяй мне ланч бокс! – Шериф постарался придать выражению своего лица самое строгое выражение.  
\- Но ведь нормальный ланчбокс. Что-то не так?  
Стайлз опешил, глядя на ланчбокс. И сколько бы не думал, все никак не мог понять, что с ним не так. Ведь по правде говоря, у него почти такой же. И ничего нормально. Правда, немного сильнее поцарапанный, но это бытовуха. И не та, на которую обычно посылают криминалистов.   
\- Все так ребенок, ланчбокс чудесный. – Со вздохом признался шериф, вертя в руках злополучную коробочку.  
\- Тогда… - Стайлз все никак не мог понять, если отцу ланчбокс нравится, или по крайней мере не вызывает желания выбросить его, то….  
Но додумать мысль Стайлзу не удалось.   
\- Если тебе семь. – С таким видом, словно его поймали с поличным на обеде в закусочной Берна, и он ел не полезный салат, а стейк с картошкой фри.   
\- Есть проблемы с Бэтменом? – Стараясь скрыть рвущуюся наружу улыбку спросил Стайлз. Он помнил, как еще пару лет назад они вместе с мамой выбирали эти ланчбоксы. Так как сам Стайлз не мог выбрать что-то одно, то Клаудия разрешила взять оба.  
\- С коллегами. – Признался Джон, пожимая плечами. Он тоже помнил тот день когда они купили эти ланчбоксы. Тогда все еще казалось таким простым и радужным. Тогда проблема с выбором коробки для обеда была самым сложным вопросом.  
\- Ну хорошо. Заеду на днях в супермаркет. – легко пожав плечами согласился Стайлз. На такие уступки он был согласен. Чего не сделаешь для поддержания имиджа отца. И его здорового питания.  
\- Ты золото! Хорошего дня! – мигом просиял шериф, и открыл дверь. Там на подъездной дорожке стоял и дожидался джип.  
Всем своим спинным мозгом Стайлз чувствовал, что у отца дома спрятан если не бифштекс, то гамбургер где то в недрах дома, но сделать уже ничего не мог. Еще несколько минут и он не сможет заехать за Скоттом. А подводить своего бро – нехорошо.

Скотт выскочил из дому, сразу же как только услышал шум подъезжающего автомобиля, не дожидаясь гудка клаксона, но вместо патрульной машины, около его дома притормозил синий джип, за рулем которого, сияя словно маленькая атомная станция, сидел Стайлз.  
\- Эй, Скотти! Ты чего так долго копаешься? У нас приветственный урок с Харрисом. Если мы опоздаем…  
Не переставая улыбаться и не поздоровавшись зачастил мальчика.  
\- А где шериф? – спросил дезориентированный Скотт, хлопая глазами словно выпавший из гнезда совенок.  
Стайлз только промолчал. Ну как промолчал. Он попытался всей своей живой мимикой показать Скотту, насколько он расстроен недогадливостью друга.  
Но Маккол не спешил радовать своего бро и догадываться что от него хотят, а сам Стайлз наконец-то достаточно отошел от ошеломленного состояния, и просто посмотрел на друга.  
\- Стайлз? – все еще недоумевая спросил Скотт. Кто и что бы там е говорил, но Скотт считать умеет. А уж до шестнадцати и подавно. А Стайлзу как он помнит шестнадцать будет только в середине сентября.   
\- Не тормози Скотти! Запрыгивай, и мы еще надеюсь, успеем занять парковочное место Уитмора.   
Одергивает Стилински друга, и на лице Скотта словно солнышко рассвело. Уитмора они не любили одинаково сильно.  
\- Я за это тебя поцелую.   
Залезая в машину торжественно пообещал Скотт. Но Стайлз только хитро улыбнулся и позволил себе поучительным тоном прокомментировать:  
\- Я против инцеста, Скотти, запомни это!  
Если бы мог, он бы обязательно поднял бы вверх свой указательный палец. Но обещание отцу – есть обещание отцу. Да и он помнит те ужасные инфографики со статистикой смертности на дорогах, ну и отчеты по ДТП, стащенные из кабинета отца.  
\- Хорошо я куплю тебе картошку спиральками. – Покладисто согласился Скотт, радостно подпрыгивая на пассажирском сидении. Стайлз смотрел на него краем глаза и думал, о том, что будь у Скотта хвост, то тот бы с силой сейчас бился бы об джип.  
\- Двойную порцию. – Важно уточнил он стараясь не рассмеяться в голос. Потому что в таком случае придётся забыть про халявную картошку. А еду Стайлз любил.  
\- Только если увижу выражение лица Джексона.  
Строго уточнил детали их «пари» Скотт. Стайлз с энтузиазмом покивал:  
\- Да я сам себе не прощу если пропущу это зрелище.  
Оставшееся время до школьной парковки они ехали молча. Ведь Стайлз уже около полугода промывал своему бро мозги на тему безопасности за рулем. И того, что Стайлзу и так охеренно тяжело сосредоточится.  
«Так, что ты будешь паинькой, и будешь молчать. Иначе буду тренировать твою выносливость вместо Финстока.» - пообещал Стайлз со всей доступной ему серьезностью.  
«По крайней мере пока я не привыкну к тому, что по дороге ездят еще машины, кроме меня». - Через несколько минут беззаботно добавил он, вызывая на лице Скотта неуверенную улыбку. Через несколько минут въезжая на школьную парковку парни с довольными улыбками переглянулись. Уитмора еще нет на месте.  
Как только старый-новый джип Стайлза оказался на школьной парковке, а сам Стайлз припарковался на месте невыносимого Уитмора, на самом деле Стилински не очень то и рассчитывал на удачу, и вылез из машины, то исполнил танец победителя, на что Скотт пытался не обращать внимания.  
-Стайлз – спустя минуту отозвался Маккол.   
\- Да, бро? – эйфория Стайлза легко передавалась по воздуху, но привлекать лишние взгляды Скотт не любил. Поэтому он просто мялся на одном месте, немного завидуя непосредственности друга.  
\- На нас уже смотрят. – немного виновато произнес Скотт, и покраснел. Теперь на них стали обращать внимание и девчонки.  
\- Ну и что? – Стайлз искренне не понимал в чем проблема, но оглянулся заметив, как все больше людей начинают огладываться на них. И даже Харрис остановился в дверях, что бы немного брезгливо поджать губы и покачать головой. Это не сулило ничего хорошего, но Стайлз был уверен в своих знаниях. Он ведь даже начал читать учебник по химии еще неделю назад.  
\- Если кто-то проговорится Уитмору, о том, что ты сделал это специально, он опять сломает мой ингалятор. – Пожал плечами Скотт, в душе надеясь что Стайлзу хватит такого объяснения. Потому что говорить, что на них смотрит Шерил, с которой они ходят на историю, и Скотт хотел бы попробовать к ней подкатить… Короче если она посмотрит на Скотта так же как смотрит сейчас на Стайлза, то ему придется броситься под машину.   
Стайзл хлопнул себя по лбу, картинно самоубиваясь, и со вздохом полез внутрь джипа, доставать все то, что нужно будет для этого учебного года.  
\- Зачем тебе в школе запасная одежда? – удивился Скотт, провожая взглядом все те пакеты которые выгружал друг. Но ответить Стайлзу так и не пришлось. Срываясь на визг, который заставил всех поморщиться в радиусе десятка метров возле парней затормозил пафосный серебристый порш, и из него выскочил злой, как пчелиный рой Джексон.  
\- Стилински ты охренел!? – Не то спрашивая, не то утверждая проорал тот. И Стайлз выронил из пакета несколько мячиков, от чего выражение лица Скотта стало совсем нечитаемым. И от этого Джексон взбеленился еще сильнее.  
\- Что-то случилось Уитмор? – Спросил Стайлз, стараясь ничего не уронить больше и подобрать все то, что у него все равно вываливалось.  
Из машины не спеша, и так, словно к машине постелили ковровую дорожку выбралась Лидия, и Джексон немного сбавил обороты.  
Как подозревал сам Стайлз, и щедро делился своими подозрениями со Скоттом, Джексон элементарно побаивался свою девушку.  
\- Это было мое место! – Отчеканил Джексон поигрывая скулами.  
И Стайлз который вырос в семье шерифа, и не смотря на все свои не совсем законопослушные наклонности, но все же яро выступающий против неравенства и прочего дерьма, сделал стойку увидевшего дичь бассет-хаунда.  
От чего поморщился Джексон, который только сейчас понял, во что он вляпался, и это даже не просто жвачка на сидении стульчика. И отчетливо послышался стон Скотта. Он знал, что Стайлз в таких ситуациях пер как бульдозер, не замечая ни препятствий, ни усталости. Иногда Макколу казалось, что в глубокой старости или даже на своих похоронах, Стайлз просто-напросто восстанет из могилы дабы прочитать лекцию о неравенстве, нетерпимости, гомофобии и политкорректности. А еще отдельно о несправедливости.  
Откуда у него в голове взялись все эти идеи, объяснить не мог даже сам Стайлз. Шериф этого знать не хотел. А Скотту оставалось только страдать. Но на что не пойдешь ради дружбы?  
\- Ты его купил? Взял в оренду? – Распалялся Стайлз наступая на одноклассника.  
\- Ты в курсе о чем я! – Попытался выкрутиться Джексон. С таким Стилински связываться не хотелось. Ведь было в нем что-то такое…. Непонятное. С чем Джексон предпочел бы не связываться. Хотя и пройти мимо не задев не получалось.  
\- Без малейшего понятия! – Ощетинился Стилински и в мгновения ока черты лица его разгладились. В зону видимости вошла его богиня. - Лидия, моя богиня, ты сегодня прекрасно выглядишь!  
Попытался как и всегда приударить за девушкой Стайлз, но его улыбка попала в «молоко». Лидия как и Всегда, просто окинула его ничего не выражающим взглядом и прошла мимо.  
\- Зато ты выглядишь просто дерьмово. – Прошипел Джексон. Его порше мигнул фарами, сообщая о включенной сигнализации, а его владелец поспешил догнать некоронованную королеву школы. Но в спину ему донесся задорный голос Стилински:  
\- Джексон ты замечаешь как я выгляжу? Польщен!  
Не оборачиваясь Джексон показал ему фак, и не останавливаясь пообещал:   
\- Я из тебя все дерьмо на тренировке выбью.  
Стайлз закрыл джип и обвел свое имущество вмиг погрустневшим взглядом. Скотт тут же забеспокоился, и пока подхватывал самые тяжелые с виду коробки с мелочевкой спросил у друга:  
\- Стайлз ты чего так погрустнел?  
\- Лакросс.   
Как то отрешенно произнес парень, и Скотт нахмурился. Он не понимал. Ведь Стайлз каждый раз нарывался, и каждый раз Джексон обещал выбить из них все дерьмо на тренировке, но так ни разу на самом деле ничего не предпринял. Вообще Джексон был неплохим парнем. В глубине души. Примерно на дне Марианской впадины. А может еще чуть глубже. Но как игрок он был честным. В определенных ситуациях. И только тогда когда смотрел тренер. Но реально навредить, такого еще не было. Скотт умел смотреть правде в глаза. Если правда ему была по душе. Ну или хотя бы не затрагивала ничего слишком личного и важного. В других случаях он оставался слепым и глухим, и совершенно ничего не замечал.  
\- И чего? – Нахмурился Скотт, но Стайлз только покачал головой.  
Старина Скотт был отличным другом, но что касается его сообразительности…. В их бромансе она почти вся досталась Стайлзу. Зато Скотт был милым. Ну настолько насколько может быть милым парень.  
\- Ты думаешь Финсток выпустит меня на поле? – Все же поделился своими мыслями Стайлз, когда они вошли в школу и все его бесчисленное барахло, как высказался сам Стайлз было распихано по шкафчиками.  
«Скотт, ну что тебе жалко, что эти книги полежат у тебя? Ты свои все равно не носишь».  
-.Если ты про Джексона думаешь, то он конечно не самый дружелюбный парень в нашей школе, но максимум что он сделает, это поставит подножку, ну или оборжет. – Пожал Скотт плечами. На счет Финстока он не сомневался. Если даже Гринберг в команде…  
\- Ладно пошли у нас история. Не хочу опаздывать в первый день.  
Уроки этого первого сентября прошли так же как и каждый год до этого и наверное так же как будет еще много лет после. Было скучно. Ученики больше делились впечатлениями о прошедшем лете, девчонки хвастались загаром и обновками. То тут, то там слышались смешки и шушуканья. А сам мистер Рочестер, который не так давно был студентом не слишком свирепствовал и охотно позволял втягивать себя в разговор ни о чем. Иногда делился воспоминаниями о каникулах в Нью-Йорке. Плавно съезжая на историческую дорожку. Так Стайлз узнал о количестве населения города, дате его основания и о том, что китайский квартал это не просто квартал и даже не большой бордель как предположил весело ржущий одноклассник. Кстати мистер Рочестер очень хвалил местную кухню, но Стайлз, не мог без содрогания даже думать о жареных кузнечиках или столетних яйцах. Сразу хотелось чего-то радикального типа запрета на такого рода пищу. Но маленький революционер в душе Стилински махал флагом и что-то кричал о равенстве, дружбе и индусах которые жрут мозги живых обдолбаных наркотой шимпанзе.  
К шимпанзе у Стайлза были свои особо теплые чувства, поэтому заочно он уже вынес приговор всем любителям такого блюда, и каждый раз когда данная информация всплывала в его памяти, он всем желал отведать неправильно приготовленной фугу.  
За своими размышлениями и в разговорах с учителем, которому все-таки удалось хоть частично но провести свой урок и задать эссе на две тысячи слов о том, что связанного с историей они узнали этим летом. И пока Скотт стенал о том, что он ничего нового не узнал и до четверга вряд ли напишет это эссе, если только не случится чудо, Стайлз знал что ему предстоит быть этим самым чудом, но он не стал поощрять нытье Скотта. И с первого же дня начинать делать за него домашку он тоже не будет. Подождет хотя бы до среды. Пусть дружище Скотт проникнется.  
Правда еще его занимали мысли о том, нормально ли будет написать в своем эссе о, том что Тутанхамон изменял Нефертити с мальчиками. И если да то почему. Потому что Стайлз помнил из истории Египта то, что дети Анубиса а по-простому оборотни не могли, и не имели права занимать престол Египетского царства. И только дети Ра и его следующие воплощения могли быть коронованными. Но Вот Тутанхамон просто безбожно палился. Хотя может тогда никто не знал что именно оборотни склонны к однополым отношениям. Потому что альфа-омега и все такое…  
Из раздумий его вырвало лёгкое касание. Стайлз вздрогнул и повернулся. Рядом стоял Дени и он не улыбался.  
Зато Стайлз показал мастер класс по улыбкам, в которых очень большими буквами писалось «Я знаю, что накосячил, но не знаю еще как. И вообще не понимаю где, но я милашка! И уже раскаиваюсь! Честно-честно».   
\- Стилински?  
Вопросительные интонации одноклассника, и его усталый вздох мигом согнали улыбку из лица Стайлза. Потому что Дени самый милый парень в школе, и если он не улыбается, значит все не плохо, но и хорошего тут вообще мало. Ведь это же Дени, он улыбается даже Харрису.  
\- Дени-бой?  
Стайлз очень старался не говорить ничего, вот совсем-совсем, что бы не утомлять или не дай бог расстроить еще больше одноклассника. Это ведь совсем кощунством будет.  
\- Ты больше так не делай.  
Теперь Дени немного улыбнулся, что-то для себя решив, но на лицо напустил очень серьезное выражение. Совсем как на химии или экономике. И Стайлза отпустило. Так словно он в Икее стащил долларовую ручку, вроде не тяжело, но совесть стонет от напряжения.  
\- В смысле? Мы ведь только что увиделись. Стайлз еще ничего не натворил. Не успел.  
Оправдываться фишка Стайлза. Так постоянно твердил сам Стайлз, бесконечное число раз когда отец заставал его слушающим полицейскую волну, или когда тот рылся в его документах или уликах по делам, которые шериф иногда приносил домой.  
\- Да-да, ты душка, но не занимай больше место Джексона на парковке. Этот французский был настоящим адом. – Дени закатил глаза, изображая кого-то явно умирающего, и Стайлза озарило, Джексон, Дени, французский!  
\- О! Мой! Бог! – Выдерживая все театральные паузы простонал Стайлз сложа руки в молитвенном жесте. - Точно, вы же вместе туда ходите, и сидите вместе. Извини Дени-бой, но по-моему Джексон всегда ноет.  
\- Но не на французском! Это было ужасно, и даже мисс Мелори заметила. Стайлз, не знаю как ты это сделаешь, но я больше не хочу слушать стенания Джексона на весь мир и несправедливость. В твоих силах сделать так, что бы этого было намного меньше.   
\- Да, но это было круто, так утереть нос Джексону, - с широченной улыбкой поведал о своей небольшой победе Стайлз, но наткнувшись на укоризненный взгляд одноклассника поспешно исправился, - Но, да, ты прав, не хотел бы это слушать. Но ты ведь пойми я просто не мог так не сделать. Клянусь больше такого не будет! Просто это же такая возможность!  
Стайлза опять захватила невыносимая эйфория, от проделанной ним пакости, такого морального удовлетворения он не испытывал уже давно. Да и начало года, которое началось с его маленькой победы… Короче Стайлз был возбуждено больше обычного, и даже не высматривал Скотта, который опять шатался неизвестно где.  
Дени с улыбкой смотрел на одноклассника. Стайлз не умел быть тихим. И незаметным. Но по мнению Дени это было мило. Пожалуй если бы отец Стайлза нее был бы шерифом, то он бы мог быть весьма лакомым кусочком, и куда более популярным чем сейчас.  
\- Но тебе же шестнадцать исполниться только в конце месяца. – Несколько удивленно спросил Дени, уточняя что-то для себя.  
\- Ага двадцать четвертого. – Стайлз довольно покивал головой и самодовольно улыбнулся.  
\- И ты уже за рулем? – С улыбкой спросил одноклассник. Теперь он больше понимал почему Джексон так ныл на уроке. Его не парковка задела, а то, что кто-то мог больше него. Мило.  
\- Ну Стайлз подумал, что шериф в школе, когда у половины его знакомых есть айди… Который им еще не положено иметь.  
Веселился Стилински, напуская на себя невозмутимый вид.  
\- Да ладно, хорош заливать.  
Рассмеялся Дени и все-таки открыл свой шкафчик, большие часы в коридоре показывали, что до следующего урока осталось всего пара минут, и в конце коридора мелькнула макушка Скотта. Ученики задвигались быстрее, а из учительской начали выходить учителя.  
\- Да нет, Стилинатор крут! – начал было хорохориться Стайлз, но из-за спины словно черт из табакерки выскочил взмыленный Джексон и очень громко стал возмущаться:  
\- О господи! Кто-нибудь залейте мне в уши кислоты, я жалею что я это услышал!  
Уши Стайлза заполыхали красным от обиды. Кроме того, некоторые ученики стали в открытую пялится на их компанию, а подошедший Скотт совсем не вселял веру в лучший исход. Вообще Стайлз молился, что бы его верный бро промолчал, сам он как-нибудь выкрутиться. А вот помощь Скотта может оказаться фатальной.  
\- Не проблема Джексон, сядь сейчас в паре со Скоттом, и уже через час святой Петр будет принимать тебя у своих ворот.  
На пробу предложил Стайлз. Реакция Джексона его несколько обескуражила. Он посмотрел на Скотта и только скривился, но промолчал.  
Дени, Стайлз да и сам Скотт только переглянулись. Все в школе знали, что Джексон королева Драмы. Очень популярная королева. Ну и мужественная конечно. Но что бы он промолчал. Вот так?  
\- Заткнись придурок. – Через мгновение все-таки ответил Джексон и сильнее чем нужно закрыл дверцу шкафчика.  
Стайлз подошел к Дени поближе и суфлерским шепотом спросил у Дени:  
\- А все-таки, что его больше задело?  
Скот поперхнулся смешком и попытался замаскировать его под кашель, но получилось откровенно плохо, а Дени только покачал головой.  
\- Не парковка, Стайлз, совсем не парковка.  
\- Дени, я б тебя обнял… - Мгновенно просиял Стайлз, и хотел было что-то добавить, но Скот невоспитанно его перебил:  
\- Но твоя любовь к Лидии! - Скопировав тон и даже движения Стайлза, и потянул обескураженного друга на математику.  
\- Придурки – устало отозвался Джексон. - Она, между прочим моя девушка!  
\- Эй! Моя любовь, чиста и платонична! – Попытался возразить Стайлз, но Скотт и так имевший плохие отношения с математикой, не хотел портить отношений еще и с математиком который не мог терпеть опоздавших на его урок. Исключение составляла лишь Лидия. И то, только потому, что никогда не опаздывала и была не только богиней красоты, но и математики.  
\- Потому что придуркам не светит! - Все так же желчно отозвался Джексон, но его реплику ни кто не слышал. Прозвучал звонок на урок.


End file.
